Trioverse ficlets
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: Zack/Reno/Cloud. Zack and Reno need to help Cloud understand that all are equal in their relationship. YAOI. All FFVII characters created and owned by Square Enix. Decided to continue this. All ficlets are the arc, "Trioverse".
1. Isoceles

Cloud relaxed bonelessly in the steaming water, utterly content to just lean against his lover while Zack stroked a soothing hand over his back. Reno lounged against Zack's other side, tendrils of red hair floating on the bubbling water. He had a smug look of satisfaction on his face and aimed a splash at Cloud.

"Told you this would be a great idea!"

Cloud only smiled softly and curled closer to Zack. Part of his relaxed state was probably due to the shots of liquor they had used to toast Zack's return several times already. If it was potent enough to put such an endearing, goofy grin on a SOLDIER's face it was likely not obtained by legal means, and Cloud had no intention of asking Reno where he got it.

Zack hummed quietly in agreement with Reno and drew the redhead in for a kiss. It was possessive and passionate and made Cloud avert his eyes so as not to intrude on their private moment. This whole idea of also being Zack's lover was still new and sometimes confusing to Cloud. He knew Zack was perfectly capable and had a large enough heart to love and share himself with more than one person. But still, sometimes he wondered if Reno was jealous or resentful of the time Zack spent with him.

Lately Reno had been pushing more and more for the three of them to spend their time all together, and Zack had been unreservedly enthusiastic about the idea. Even tonight had been Reno's plan. Zack had been gone for nearly a month, and the Turk had used his connections to get them this swank, very upper Plate hotel room for the night. Cloud had blushed at the hugeness of the single bed and toed the plush carpet nervously until Zack had suggested they check out the jacuzzi on the large, private balcony. Several drinks later they were all slightly tipsy and happily soaking in a tub that could have easily fit a few more people.

As the kisses grew more heated and hands wandered to touch and stroke, Cloud tried to discreetly move away and leave them alone. Zack tightened his hold and broke off the kiss to look at him.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked.

"I just...thought that you two would like some time together...alone," Cloud stammered.

Zack moved his hand up to cup the nape of Cloud's neck. "Didn't you miss me, too?"

"Of course I did! But..." Cloud trailed off, unwilling to air his fear that he was intruding and maybe have it confirmed.

Reno must have understood what he didn't say, because it was the redhead who took Cloud's hand to pull him forward into Zack's lap. He took over the lightly stroking of Cloud's back to calm his skittishness and nodded significantly towards Zack.

"Show him, Cloud," encouraged Reno while Zack let a slow smile curve his lips.

Feeling a bit more confident since Reno had just about ordered him, Cloud leaned into Zack to press their lips together. Oh, it was just as warm and wonderful as he dreamed about for weeks. Gods, he'd missed Zack! His hands twined of their own accord behind his lover's neck and Cloud parted his lips with a small moan. Zack's tongue teased his own to make him tremble and shake with desire. When they parted Cloud noticed that Reno was watching them with barely suppressed hunger on his face and his breathing had quickened. What surprised Cloud was that Reno seemed to be directing that look not just at Zack but at him as well. Does he...?

"Let's take this to the bed," Zack's husky voice interrupted Cloud's thoughts. "I spent too many nights wishing I was back home with both of you."

Reno, never shy in any situation, hurried to dry off and raced to the bed. Zack followed more sedately, the warm hand he kept on Cloud's back silently telling his younger lover that this was okay, this was real and very much desired. Cloud crawled slowly onto the bed, and Reno immediately moved to his knees, catching Cloud by the chin and grinning impishly at Zack.

"I was busy, too, while you were gone. So I never got a chance to do this." Reno smiled into Cloud's stunned gaze. "But I've wanted to."

The redhead covered Cloud's mouth, tongue teasing at the seam of his lips until they opened to allow him entrance. The kiss was less gentle than Zack's, more demanding but no less pleasurable. A small nip to his tongue had Cloud's eyes fluttering shut with a groan, and his hands came up to grasp Reno's shoulders.

"Gorgeous," Zack murmured and lay back against the pillows. With a SOLDIER's carefully leashed strength he maneuvered both his lovers without interrupting the kissing until they were both straddling his body while facing each other. "You're beautiful together, all red and gold, all mine."

Zack smoothed his hands over Cloud's back and Reno's thighs, enjoying their new pleasure in each other and delighting in the fact that the lightest touches from him made them shiver and strain harder into the kiss. He caught Reno's gaze over Cloud's shoulder and gave a conspiratorial wink. Reno returned the wink and threaded his hands through soft blond spikes. He intensified his attentions to keep Cloud thoroughly occupied.

When he heard Cloud voice another soft moan, Zack slipped his hands under Cloud's spread thighs and tugged his hips backwards. He massaged the firm cheeks of his lover's ass before opening them and running his tongue up the cleft. Cloud's whole body seized up, and he broke away from Reno with a breathless cry.

"Z-Zack!"

The hot, wet tongue circled his opening and had him arching his back and clutching at Reno. The redhead grinned wickedly and framed his face.

"Stay with us, Cloud. There's so much more to enjoy. We've only started," Reno said and recaptured his lips.

Oh Gods! Cloud whimpered into Reno's mouth. Zack had speared him and was delving deep with his tongue, thrusting and licking and, oh fuck, it was so good. Cloud's thighs trembled and his hips rocked. He could feel Zack grin against his flesh. His mind reeled. Of course Zack was enjoying this, but Reno...was enjoying this as well? It was true. Cloud could feel the increasing urgency in Reno's touch, the way he explored the blond's mouth as if savoring the taste. Cloud managed to open his eyes enough to see the redhead's face and saw something... warm and happy and pleased in his expression.

Reno's hand closed around Cloud's erection and stroked him slowly from base to tip, thumb pressing into the slit. Cloud gasped and rocked into the touch of both men. Oh, he was going to lose it. Tearing his mouth from Reno's, he panted against the man's lips.

"I'm...I'm going to...I can't!"

"Yes," Reno purred. "Come for us."

The soft demand was all Cloud needed. Reno's hot, callused hand on his cock, Zack's invading tongue, the sheer need and desire for both men, the amazing idea that they both wanted him; Cloud came with a hoarse shout while Reno held him upright in his arms. It was powerful and electric and stole all his strength, drowning him in waves of unbelievable pleasure.

Cloud finally surfaced to find himself lying against Zack's chest, his lover's arms cradling him close and Reno kneeling before them, smoothing sweaty spikes of hair from Cloud's face. It felt so good but humbling and almost undeserving that he had the undivided attention of these two beautiful men. A rush of love filled his chest, the steady love he had always had for Zack and the newer, more tentative love for the Turk. Perhaps that love had been growing all this time and had been just disguised by his fear of jealousy. Cloud clasped one of Zack's hands tightly and lifted a hand to hesitantly brush his fingertips over Reno's tattooed cheek. He was quietly pleased when Reno leaned into the touch with half-lidded eyes.

"Now do you understand?" Zack's question tickled his ear. "We love you."

Cloud swallowed and closed his eyes against the sting of tears. "Th-that was..."

"Just the beginning," Reno answered and kissed him. Then he molded himself against Cloud's body to kiss Zack over the blond's shoulder.

Cloud could feel that both his lovers were still hard and ready for more. Both his lovers. It sounded right. 


	2. Another Lesson in Love and Trust

Cloud was, for some unknown reason, avoiding them and had been all week. Usually when Zack was in residence in the compound Cloud could be found just by finding Zack first. The last few days had been filled with one excuse after another left on little pieces of sticky paper tacked to Zack's door. Too tired, pulling an extra shift of guard duty, needing time to cram for exams, the excuses had piled up until Zack had been ready to storm the blond's barracks. Then the mission orders had come, and Zack had been called away for at least a week. His last quick text message to Reno had been a worried plea to find out what was up with their lover.

Reno had downloaded the cadets' schedule to his laptop and planned a sneak attack. From previous conversations Reno knew that Cloud would probably be alone in the barracks while the rest of his troop flooded into the game room or commons area to relax a bit before curfew. As dusk approached Reno slid through the shadows like he was a part of them until he made it to the door. Sure enough, he saw the last stragglers of the unit leaving with a few cajoling remarks to Cloud to suck it up and leave the room for a while.

Suck it up? What the hell did that mean? Cloud was no social butterfly, but the guys made it sound like he was embarrassed or afraid of something. Ah well, he'd find out soon enough.

Reno opened the door, careful to avoid opening to the point where it always squeaked, and slipped inside the room. His elusive quarry was laying on a lower bunk, facing away from the door with his arm tucked under the pillow. Reno reached out and clasped his shoulder. He certainly was expecting the startled yelp, but not even he could have anticipated the glass shattering octave it aspired to. His snicker died in his throat when he got a good look at Cloud's shadowed face. Reno immediately left the bunk to switch on the bright overhead lights and stormed back to hover over Cloud with his lover caged by his arms.

"The hell happened to your face?" Reno yelled.

Cloud tried to turn his face into the pillow, but Reno was having none of it. He gently caught Cloud's chin and examined the dark purple discoloration of the swollen flesh. It looked like Cloud had met a concrete wall face first. Reno traced the injury with soft fingertips and had to clamp down on his rage when Cloud winced from his touch.

"What happened?" Reno asked more quietly.

"I...my concentration slipped...during sparring drills. We were using those heavy bokken and, well, my sparring partner got through my guard. I got it square on the cheek," Cloud explained hesitantly, his voice reedy with embarrassment. "It's better. My eye's open and not blurry anymore," he finished.

"Why," Reno asked in a furiously chill tone, "didn't your C.O. send you to the infirmary to be healed?"

Cloud plucked nervously at his blanket. "He said it would help remind me to stay focused, and..." Cloud's face flushed a deep red. It made the injury look even more hideous. "maybe I'd quit daydreaming about my boyfriend during drills."

Reno stood abruptly. Before he could take a step in any direction a strong hand grabbed his wrist in a desperate grip.

"Please! Please, don't tell Zack! It's bad enough you saw, but Zack...he might agree, and he might decide to break things off. I'll get better. Really I will. It won't happen again, so there's no reason for Zack to know," Cloud babbled in a panic.

Stunned, Reno could only stare at his lover's earnest face. He didn't understand at all. He knew that Cloud suffered from a painfully low self image, but this trembling fear over what was essentially just an accident was going to extremes. He ran his fingers through tousled blond spikes as he tried to guess his lover's thoughts.

"Why would you think that of Zack? It was an accident. He'll be upset that you were hurt, and his feelings might be hurt that you felt that you needed to hide it, but he's not going to toss you aside because of it. Neither of us would."

Cloud blushed more furiously. "Because I was kind of daydreaming. I was thinking about...the other night," he said in a whisper and ducked his head.

He's just too adorable. If he only knew what a weapon that cuteness is against me and Zack. Reno couldn't help the pleased and amused chuckle.

"Zack's just about perfect as a SOLDIER First Class, and I can't...I won't...I'll never be as good as that. I don't want to be an embarrassment," Cloud said miserably. He cringed just admitting that and wilted further when Reno laughed until the Turk was clutching his sides and leaning against the bunk to stay upright. "It's not funny."

"S' not you," Reno gasped between snickers. "Didn't Zack ever tell you about his earlier days in SOLDIER? He got his cocky self into trouble countless times. He even once got shot in the ass with a poison stinger because he turned his back too soon on a monster that wasn't quite dead." Reno cupped Cloud's chin and rubbed his thumb over the younger man's bottom lip affectionately. "Nobody's perfect, and we don't expect you to be."

"What about you?" Cloud asked, his downcast expression brightening.

"Nope." Reno tapped the end of Cloud's nose. "A good Turk doesn't give away blackmail fodder like that. You'll just have to be satisfied by knowing that we all get handed our ass on occasion."

Cloud crossed his arms and pushed out his bottom lip in a sulk, looking every bit how young he really was. Reno kissed that pouty lip with an enthusiasm that still took Cloud by surprise. They separated with a soft sigh on Cloud's part.

"Zack will be back in a few days. You better talk to him then and explain why you aren't very pretty at the moment. Trust me. He'll tease you like mad about it, but that's it."

Cloud rested against Reno's lean body and felt some of the tension of the last few days slowly leave. In the end he felt rather foolish for doubting his lovers.

"Hey," Reno offered. "Wipe the floor with your opponent next time, and we'll give you another night to top the last one."

Cloud blinked. "You're bribing me with sex to improve my sparring?"

"Yeah." Reno's grin was wicked and full of sensual promise. "Why daydream when you can always have the real thing?" 


	3. Armor For Sleep

They could always tell when Reno had a particularly bloody, stressful, dangerous day on the job, his terse text or voice messages barely hinting at desperation for their company. Zack would gather Cloud after clearing it with the boy's commander, and they would make their way to the small block of apartments far from the Shinra building. Outside the door, Zack exchanged a worried, unhappy look with his blond lover. They had done this too many times before, and Zack had made the journey alone even more times than that before Cloud.

Zack knew that Cloud didn't fully understand why Reno kept this shabby apartment, very nearly in the slums, when he had a much better place within the Shinra walls. He was still too young and too new to the organization to have much experience with the deadly game of corporate espionage. As full of secrets as Shinra was, personal secrets were bloody damned hard to keep, and any hint of weakness could bring down the secret holder.

Zack understood. Reno needed this place. Full of low class, powerless people who worked themselves to the bone during the day, the apartments were breathtakingly silent during the night, the people collapsing in their beds in an effort to escape through sleep. As long as the power bills were paid, Shinra had no reason to bother with them. There was no surveillance, no security beyond a pathetically low paid night manager, and definitely no one living there with delusions of grandeur for attacking the corporation. It was the only place Reno had that he could almost completely escape Shinra and pretend that he was just another person going home for the day.

Zack could see that no lights were on and wrapped a reassuring arm around Cloud's shoulders as he knocked at the door. He knew better than to use the key that Reno had once given him. His caution was justified when the door opened to reveal a pair of blood shot, haunted eyes framed by a wild cascade of red hair. Reno looked nearly demented with stress and pain. Zack tightened his hold on Cloud when the boy turned rigid with shock at the sight of their lover, reminding himself that Cloud still wasn't completely aware of the realities of a Turk's job.

When he was sure Cloud wouldn't bolt, Zack released him to close and lock the door behind and took a cautious step towards Reno. His heart broke a little when Reno flinched from his outstretched hand with a look of self loathing but desperate need making his eyes hard and shiny.

"I'm here now. We're here," Zack said softly and hummed in approval when Cloud immediately stepped to his side.

Some of the unyielding hardness in Reno's eyes softened when he shifted his searching gaze to Cloud. He started to reach for the blond and drew up sharply when he noticed the flecks of dried blood on his hand. Cloud took the hand before it could be withdrawn and held it to his cheek, his eyes full of concern and love.

"It's okay," Cloud murmured. He felt Reno's fingers tremble slightly against his cheek. "You don't have to do anything more tonight. Just let us stay with you. Zack?"

Zack caught Reno by the nape of the neck and pulled him close. He could smell traces of blood, cordite and ozone in Reno's hair. He could feel the strain and tension coiled in the slender body where it rested against him. Zack wordlessly guided them down the short hallway, his strength easily supporting his lover when Reno stumbled blindly, the Turk having yet to lift his face from where he had pressed it into Zack's neck. Cloud followed, steadfastly refusing to let go of the hand Reno continued to grip tightly.

In the bathroom, Zack coaxed Reno to lift his head so they could strip off their clothes. Reno kept his eyes on Zack's, leaning into the kisses and touches, while Cloud turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to be lower than the scalding hot Reno would normally use while alone after a day such as this. It was a bit of a squeeze, three men in the small shower, but they managed to fit with Zack holding on to Reno and Cloud using soap and cloth to remove all traces of violent work from the Turk's body. Reno never spoke, only shivered from time to time and blinked water from his eyes.

Zack could feel when Reno finally started to relax, his lover melting into their touches rather than just leaning on him for support. He reached behind himself to shut off the water when Reno gave Cloud a tentative half smile and ran his clean fingers through wet, blond spikes. Cloud toweled dry the long, red hair and pressed a kiss over Reno's heart as he rubbed the towel over pale skin and mentally catalogued every bruise, scrape and contusion. Zack urged them into the bedroom and the bed that was barely big enough to hold all three of them. It was plenty big enough to suit their need that night.

In the bed in the darkness Reno lay on his side with Zack's reassuring warmth and solidness at his back and Cloud's smaller form against his chest. He wiggled deeper into the mattress and released a small sigh when Zack draped his arm protectively over them both. Now, like this, with Zack holding him and Cloud's head tucked under his chin, Reno could let go and try to rest. Once again, his lovers had risen to the occasion to show him that he was loved, that he was wanted, that he was still human despite what Shinra required him to do.

Reno fell asleep to the soft sounds of Cloud's breathing and the soothing beat of Zack's heart. Tomorrow would be soon enough to replace his cocky, remorseless and unconcerned mask. Tonight he could allow himself to be comforted and bask in the love and presence of his lovers. They were his armor for sleep, his armor for life. Reno rested his cheek against Cloud's hair and let it all go. 


	4. Double Jeopardy

The vibration of the cell phone in his pants pocket distracted Reno just enough to skew his aim. He watched in angry disbelief as the eight ball hit the pocket perfectly and the cue ball disappeared into the opposite corner. A bare hint of smirk and the rubbing of two fingers against a thumb was his opponent's satisfied reaction. Reno glared balefully at his partner and threw the gil and his cue on the table. He fished the phone from his pocket and, noting the caller's identity, flipped it open.

"You better be prepared to compensate me with unlimited sexual favors for the five hundred gil I just lost."

"Reno."

The worried tone of his lover's voice wiped the grin off Reno's face and had him squeezing the phone tightly. Zack never sounded like that.

"Oh shit, what?" Reno waved off Rude's questioning look.

"Cloud's unit just returned from the desert. They were sent to exterminate some monsters that were getting too close to the lab installation there."

"And?" Reno asked. What had happened? Zack wouldn't call unless it was something that involved their lover. "Is Cloud alright?"

"His C.O. told me he threw himself in between a monster and one of his troop mates. The other boy was unharmed, but...Cloud took a bad hit. The monster was poisonous. The medic healed the clawed arm, but the poison is still in his system."

"Where is he?"

"Infirmary. He's delirious and feverish."

"I'm on my way." Reno snapped his phone closed and turned to his partner. "Rude, I..."

"Go on. I'll cover for you," Rude said and briefly clasped the redhead's shoulder. "Call me later."

"Thanks, man."

Reno flew out the door, punched the elevator button and detoured for the stairs when the wait rattled his nerves further. He raced through the building, ignoring the raised eyebrows at his passage, and burst through the doors to the parking garage. Reno pushed his bike to the limit all the way to the military compound. Luckily for him, he was well known as a Turk and not stopped by any checkpoint guards. He didn't have to ask for Cloud. Zack was waiting for him outside the building, his very stillness and lack of expression betraying his worry.

"Zack?"

Zack placed a warning finger against his own lips and jerked his head towards an empty office. Reno followed impatiently and held his tongue until the door closed behind him.

"Damn it, Zack, what's going on?"

Zack enfolded Reno in his arms, stopping Reno's questions, and clutched him close. Reno returned the hug, needing the comfort himself. He could feel the tension in Zack's body. Both men had been injured in their respective jobs, but it was the first time their younger lover had been badly hurt. Reno gasped as a sharp pain pierced the area over his heart and buried his face in Zack's neck. His lovers had come to mean too much to him, and the sudden thought of possibly losing Cloud made Reno shake and cling to Zack.

"It's alright. He'll be alright. It's just going to take a few days for his body to fully expel the poison from his system," Zack said soothingly as the rubbed small circles on Reno's back. Reno backed off and searched Zack's eyes.

"Why did you pull me in here? You called me, Zack."

Zack's lips thinned and whitened. "Listen, Reno. You came flying through here like Shiva was on your ass. The doctor is a friend of mine, and he will keep our relationship secret for me, but we still have to be careful, discreet. You think Heiddeger wouldn't love to find out a SOLDIER, a barely legal cadet, and a Turk were involved? Not just him, either. There's too many people who would try to use it as leverage against any of us, and Cloud is the most vulnerable and the easiest target." Reno's eyes blazed with fury, and Zack kissed his angrily twisted lips. "Chill out. Cloud needs us, but in here we have to be more careful. Ben has agreed to run interference and give us some time alone. He'll be monitoring Cloud by telemetry as long as he stays stable and will keep everyone else out."

Although still worried and now thoroughly pissed, Reno regained his usual unruffled composure. His face smoothed and he cocked an eyebrow at Zack.

"How'd you manage to get a Shinra doctor on our side?"

"Hey," Zack smirked and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I'm me. Who can resist my charm and charisma? You couldn't."

Reno started to retort something about just who had seduced who when Zack's phone chirped.

"That's our cue."

Zack let them out of the office down a little used corridor. Reno followed behind and found that their roundabout way detoured the busier areas of the wards. A tired looking blond in a rumpled, white coat stood before a door. Zack smiled at his friend gratefully, and they entered Cloud's room. As soon as the closed door insured their privacy, Reno quickly approached the young man tossing and moaning on the bed. Damn. Cloud looked really ill and very...young.

"Hey, kiddo. Just had to try and be a hero, didn't you?" Reno asked softly.

Cloud turned toward the familiar voice, relief in his eyes when he blearily focused on his two lovers. Pain twisted his features as a spasm racked his body. That poison was some seriously nasty shit, Reno thought.

"Painkillers?" he snapped.

"Ineffective for this," Zack answered.

"Well, fuck." Reno exchanged a helpless look with Zack and they both climbed on the narrow bed to cage Cloud's body between them. Reno winced at the burning hot feel of the boy's skin. "Hang on, babe. You can beat this. We're here." Reno stroked tangled hair from Cloud's face. "What did I tell you about learning to duck?"

Cloud only groaned pathetically then promptly threw up on Reno's chest. The bed shook as Zack tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

"Nice comeback."

"Shut up," Cloud mumbled and submitted to the indignity of being mopped up by the two men he loved and wanted to see him as their equals.

Reno tossed his soiled coat and shirt on a chair and cuddled the blond against him. He leaned his head into Zack's shoulder and bit his lip against saying anything to make Cloud upset, but Reno couldn't stop thinking about what Zack had said. Eventually someone was going to notice the relationship, and try to use it against them. Reno unconsciously pressed closer to his lovers. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to them. He'd fight and use subterfuge and violence if necessary. Reno didn't mind shedding a little blood to protect what was his.

It was what he did, after all. 


	5. News to Celebrate

Reno raised an arm lazily and gave a careless wave of welcome as the motorcycle came into view. Cloud's message requesting to meet Zack and himself had been short, and the skittery, jittery misspellings in the text had piqued Reno's curiosity. Something had their young lover wildly excited. Happiness shone from Cloud's blue eyes as he leapt off the bike before Zack could even stop and launched himself at the redhead.

Reno allowed Cloud's momentum to push him back until he was leaning against the wall with his arms full of deliriously happy teenager. Cloud rained kisses on his face and laughed with a pure delight that they rarely heard from him. It made Reno's smirk soften into a genuine smile, and he hugged the teenager close while looking at Zack.

"What's up, babe?" Reno asked when he could catch a breath.

"I'm in!" Cloud shouted and laughed some more. "I've been given the go ahead to take the trial injection and submit my application to SOLDIER!"

Because Reno was still looking at Zack from the corner of his eye, he caught the tiniest of frowns before Zack smoothed his face into a smile for Cloud. Cloud was finally being given a chance at his dream. Why wasn't Zack happy about it? As Cloud's mentor, Zack should have been just as excited and proud as the teen. But, then again, he was also a lover, and SOLDIER wasn't exactly the safest career choice.

"I want to celebrate!" Cloud declared, nearly climbing Reno's taller frame to press their lips together in a heated kiss. "Soon I'll be as strong as Zack," Cloud said with a worshipful glance at their dark haired lover. Then he turned back to Reno. "And as fast and slippery as you."

Reno hefted Cloud in his arms until the boy's legs wrapped around his waist and he could get both hands on that tight, lovely ass. He gave it an affectionate squeeze and carried his lover into his apartment.

"You might even be faster than me, but I'll always hold the title of Stealth King against all comers."

Zack snorted loudly with his eyes twinkling. He seemed to be putting his concern aside in favor of Cloud's evident joy. "Stealth King? I think you have your terms mixed up, Red. Between Rude's bombs and your screeching war cries, you don't do stealth very well."

Reno spared one hand to wipe an imaginary tear from his face. "I'm hurt. Really, I am."

"You're never quiet," Zack added.

"I don't talk with my mouth full," Reno retorted and winked at Cloud.

"You hum."

"But that feels..." Cloud started and trailed off, blushing furiously.

Reno's grin returned, hungry and proud. "Liked that, did you?" He ghosted his lips over Cloud's heated cheeks. Cloud's legs tightened around his hips in response. "How did you want to celebrate?"

It took a few seconds for Reno's question to make sense to Cloud. "We still can't go out in public, can we?" The blond's eyes dimmed a little.

"Not as lovers," Zack answered, coming up behind Cloud and nuzzling the soft spikes. His other hand stroked through Reno's wild, unconfined bangs, the Turk leaning into the touch and letting his eyelids close in pleasure.

Something suspiciously close to a pout trembled on Cloud's lips. "I don't like all this hiding. I'm not ashamed of either of you. Are...are you?" The question was nearly fearfully whispered and Cloud fixed his gaze to the unfastened buttons of Reno's shirt. A not so gentle smack to his ass had him yelping in surprise and looking straight into Reno's glittering eyes.

"Don't ever say something so stupid again," Reno growled.

"Never, Spike," Zack said more gently. Cloud turned his head to look over his shoulder. "We love you, and we're both very proud of you. Just wait a little longer. After you make it into SOLDIER it will be...safer." He kissed Cloud and then leaned forward to kiss Reno with the boy pinned between them.

Safer? Cloud wondered what Zack meant by that, but he was distracted by the hands kneading his ass as the kiss between his lovers grew more heated. When they parted, Reno immediately turned his attention to Cloud's open mouth, stroking his tongue deep to taste the sweet depths. Cloud gave up wishful thinking about what they couldn't do and focused solely on what they could. Not that Reno gave him any choice. The Turk had a way of completely melting Cloud's brain that he didn't object to at all.

He felt Zack's roughened palms sliding his shirt up just as Reno started sucking on his tongue. Cloud shivered and threaded his fingers through wild, red hair to snap the flimsy band attempting to contain it. He felt more than heard Reno's pleased moan when he wrapped the hair around his fingers to keep them together. He also heard Zack's answering hum of appreciation from behind him. Reno carried him further into the apartment and lowered him to the blankets on the floor.

"You were expecting something?" Cloud broke off the kiss to ask.

"Never expecting, babe, just always hopeful."

Reno noticed that Zack had leaned back against the couch instead of joining them.

"Not coming?" Reno asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Zack's smile was razor sharp and intense. "I think I want to...watch for a while."

Cloud couldn't help but blush more fiercely and squirm. They were usually all three together. He had never been made love to by Reno alone, although he had wondered how it would be more than once. Knowing that Zack would be watching everything made his breath come faster. Zack left his post just long enough to skim his lips over Cloud's and whisper in his ear.

"It's really okay, Spike. It's going to be beautiful."

Cloud shifted his gaze back to find Reno looking at him with wistful anticipation and the love, Gods the love, that was present in his eyes. Instead of saying anything, he stretched his arms up to circle Reno's neck. Reno kissed him again, making it a tender, careful thing, then urged him up to pull the shirt off his body. Smaller, smoother hands than Zack's traced over still developing muscles and soft skin, each touch leaving Cloud aching for more. Cloud didn't know it, but no one else, not even Zack, brought out such gentleness in the Turk. He fisted his hands in red hair as Reno drew a hot tongue down the expanse of his quivering belly.

"You're a feast, Cloud. Did you know that?" Reno murmured between ravenous kisses and nips. He unfastened the belt impeding his way and smoothly freed Cloud from his pants. "Makes me want to mark you to show the world you belong to us."

Reno turned words to action by sucking at the tender area where inner thigh met groin. Cloud writhed beneath him and moaned out encouragement. Zack removed his own clothes and left his watching just long enough to strip Reno, sneaking in a few caresses of them both. Strong hands skimmed up the length of Cloud's legs to his waist and lifted him to shove a pillow under his back. Reno admired the view. It left their little lover exposed with his legs spread wide, his hardened cock arching away from his belly and twitching in response to each touch.

Reno accepted the lube from Zack and leaned forward to lick at Cloud's flushed lips. He lifted one leg to curve over his shoulder and kneaded the quivering thigh muscles soothingly. He generously coated his fingers and sat up to watch Cloud's reactions while he traced teasing fingertips over tightened balls and the puckered opening. Cloud threw his head back with a gasp that dissolved into a groaning sigh as Reno slowly pushed in just the tip of his forefinger. The slow, shallow twisting motions teased and relaxed the tightness until Reno could ease in another finger.

Cloud flailed, blindly seeking something to anchor himself, and was rewarded with Zack's large hand. The SOLDIER had inched closer to the erotic show, drawn to the damp, gleaming skin of his lovers and the helpless, pleading sounds Cloud was unconsciously making. He nipped at Cloud's palm even as he reached between their bodies to engulf Cloud's weeping erection in his hot hand. It startled a shout from the blond, and Reno withdrew his fingers to line himself up, unable to resist any more.

"Cloud," Reno murmured, bringing his lovers' eyes back to him. "I want you."

Cloud only nodded and curled his legs up to wrap them around Reno's hips. His eyes flew wide and his breath left him in a rush when Reno breached him and steadily pushed in all the way without stopping. A gasping gulp of air was released in a strangled moan. Reno squeezed his eyes shut and fought not to come right then from the exquisite feel of being buried so deep in his lover's body. It suddenly occurred to him that, with the mako treatments, Cloud would be forever preserved in this state of perfection. He could easily imagine years of spending days and nights loving the these two men. Then the concept of years made him nearly lightheaded.

Reno thrust, as much to escape his swirling thoughts as to evoke another pretty moan from Cloud's lips. Cloud was theirs. The mako would give them a margin of safety against illness or injury to their young lover. With Cloud in SOLDIER they relax somewhat their constant vigilance against someone using the cadet against them. If only Hojo weren't involved in the program... Reno met Zack's eyes and knew the man understood what he was thinking when his lover nodded slightly and smiled a reassurance.

"Reno!"

The cry from Cloud let the redhead know he had found the right spot, and he thrust faster and harder. His own surprised and pleased outburst followed as Zack knelt behind him and eased slick fingers into his opening. The extra sensation had Reno rocking between his two lovers. Cloud pulled his head down into a kiss and swallowed his lusty moan when Zack entered him. They moved together fluidly, easily, skin slick with sweat and lube.

Reno trusted Zack to hold him up so he could spare a hand to stroke Cloud to completion. Rippling tightness gripped him a second before he heard Cloud shout and spurt between his fingers. Zack drove into him hard at the same time and his vision grayed out as he came. Reno collapsed against Cloud's heaving chest and couldn't hear Zack's hoarse yell over the sound of the blood rushing through his ears. He could only feel the rapid thrusts and groan helplessly as wet heat flooded into him.

Zack pulled himself off Reno and fell to one side of Cloud as Reno slid to the other. He kissed both pairs of swollen lips in turn.

"Love you both," Cloud panted. "So much."

"You might be a little sore tomorrow," Reno said.

Cloud smiled tiredly. "Don't care. It was so worth it."

Reno settled down to watch Cloud doze. He looked over at Zack. Were they doing the right thing in encouraging Cloud? But it was his dream, wasn't it? And the mako would make him stronger. They would just have to keep an eye on Hojo and hope the crazy doctor didn't decide to use Cloud in some of his more outlandish experiments. It would make life more difficult if they all had to go on the run after killing the psychotic bastard. But, Reno shrugged to himself, if it had to be done he'd do it in a heartbeat. He knew, without a doubt, Zack would back him up.

Reno lifted a hand to tug on one of Zack's spikes of hair. Zack captured the hand and pulled him into a kiss. Yep, Reno mused, there wasn't much he wouldn't do for his lovers. Hell, scragging Hojo would probably even be fun.

A/N I really do appreciate everyone who reads and reviews even if I rarely have the time to respond to a review. I hope you enjoyed the continuing story of Zack, Reno and Cloud. 


	6. The Next Level

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well, that's a fine hello from one of my lovers," Zack said with an affected pout.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Fair. Isn't Cloud supposed to be getting his physical and test injection today?" There. That did it. That wiped the fake kicked puppy look off Zack's face, but...oh hell, now the dejected puppy look was real. "Why aren't you over there sitting right outside the door?"

"I'm not supposed to be."

Even that impossibly spiked hair was starting to droop. Reno hadn't seen Zack looking this miserable since Cloud was poisoned. Only because of Zack's friendship with the doctor had they been able to stay with the young blond and comfort him during the worst of it. This time, though, Cloud was willingly subjecting himself to a different kind of poison, and he not only expected his lovers to accept it. He wanted them to be happy about it as well. They couldn't even be nearby while the testing was going on. Reno certainly didn't have a ready excuse, but Zack?

"You're still his mentor," Reno said, grasping at the thin possibility.

"No." Zack shook his head. "You know it would still look suspicious, Reno. And before you ask, Ben can't help us, either. Even if he were attached to that department it's still Hojo who gives the injections."

"I could...I don't know...create a diversion or something. Announce that an anonymous bomb threat has been received. They'd have to clear the building and postpone the examinations."

Zack chuckled and reached forward to tug on Reno's long tail of hair. "You would, wouldn't you? Now that the idea's in your head, you'll probably do it anyway the next time you want to get out of something really boring."

Reno smacked his hand away, tossed the hair back over his shoulder and sniffed in disdain. "Are you questioning my professionalism? I do so have a work ethic."

Zack smiled.

"When the situation calls for it," Reno edited.

The smile widened into a smirk.

"All right, fine! When I damn well feel like it, which isn't too often. Happy now?"

Reno subsided into a pout of his own. Zack snickered and tried to pull him in for a kiss.

"You're adorable like that," Zack murmured and flicked a fingertip over the very slightly protruding bottom lip.

"Go to hell."

"Already here, babe, and been courting the resident red haired demon himself."

"Demon, huh? Meanwhile, the closest thing we have to an angel is probably getting shot up with some nasty green, glowing shit right now."

"Not fair," Zack whispered as he visibly wilted again and leaned his forehead against Reno's.

"Sorry." Reno relented and let his arms circle Zack's neck in a hug. "I'm worried, too."

"Really? I didn't notice. I thought all Turks secretly had this Mother Chocobo side to them. I'll bet even Tseng does a head count of all his blue suited chicks after every assignment."

Reno grinned at the image, then his active imagination supplied the vision of his stern, immaculate boss sitting on a clutch of eggs and he fell into slightly hysterical laughter. He cackled and wheezed, completely unable to get out a word of explanation while Zack gave him an amused and pointed look that clearly said he should share the joke. Before he could get himself under control again, they were interrupted by the warbling chocobo wark from Zack's phone that was his ring tone chosen just for Cloud's calls.

Reno's jaw dropped, and he was off on a new round of laughter but he managed to gasp, "Does he know about that?"

"Nope, and he'll only find out if a certain demon plans on sleeping alone for the rest of the year." Zack tried for a menacing glare at his lover and flipped open the phone. "What's up, gorgeous? You all done?"

Reno couldn't hear the person on the line, but he watched Zack's face run through an entire series of emotions. They came in rapid succession from shock to embarrassment to chagrin to concern.

"Thanks for calling me, Garrett. Try to keep him there and calm until I can get there. I'll be less than ten minutes."

"Well?" Reno demanded when Zack slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"He's okay, but I need to go get him before he lets his mouth get away from him. Apparently he was slightly over sensitive to the test mako. The lab assistant gave him a sedative when the sensory overload started to make his vital signs fluctuate," Zack explained quickly to alleviate Reno's worry. "I'll bring him back here so you can help me keep an eye on him. It will make more sense after you see him."

Zack cupped Reno's face for a quick kiss and used his enhanced speed to dash out the door. Reno paced the confines of his small apartment. After twenty minutes, he debated following. Luckily, the door reopened and a blond missile yelling, "Reeeennnnooo!" shot across the room to jump and knock him flat on his back on the couch.

"Reno!" Cloud gushed. "Look at your hair! It's not just red. It's a thousand different shades of red, and when the light catches it just right it makes you look like a flame haired god!"

"Is he...high?" Reno asked Zack and yelped when Cloud raised him to a sitting position with just one arm. Shiva, was the young man supposed to be able to do that after just a small test dose? Reno didn't think so.

"I haven't seen you since, oh..., yesterday!" Cloud continued, off in his own little uninhibited world, totally oblivious to the way his lovers were watching him such concern. "I've missed you so much. The test was easy. I feel so light and everything looks and feels so sharp. It's fantastic!"

"I'm sure it is, baby," Reno murmured, trying and failing to reconcile this bouncy, bubbly, squirming, clingy chatterbox of a stoned blond with his quiet, self effacing lover. "Maybe you should lie down and rest for a while."

Cloud laughed and jumped from Reno's lap to try his new strength on Zack. Even with his temporary enhancement he didn't even make his lover so much as sway. Long arms captured him and held him close. Zack shared a concerned and amused grin with Reno that quickly took a pained turn. Cloud was writhing suggestively against him, pawing at his clothes.

"Cloud."

"Want you. Need you. Now. Please?" Cloud murmured between licks to pectoral muscles. He had managed to get Zack's shirt pulled free and bunched up to his neck. "Please, please, please, please!" Cloud chanted and straddled Zack's leg to get some friction.

"He's going to be mortified if he remembers this," Reno said with a laugh. "He'll bury his head so deep we'll have to call him Ostrich instead of Chocobo." Oh shit. Speaking had brought those glowing eyes back to himself. Reno couldn't help but shiver a little at the speculative gleam and intensity focused on him as Cloud slithered free from Zack's hold and stalked, there was no other word for it, back to Reno. "Hey, baby..."

"Reno," Cloud purred, tilting his head back to look at his taller lover through lowered lashes. Reno's body, one area in particular, stiffened in earnest from just the breathy, pleading voice of the mako vixen. "You've never denied me. You're not going to now, are you?"

Cloud accompanied the question with roaming hands that stroked and teased himself not Reno. Reno swallowed and lightly held Cloud by the shoulders. His resolve to not take advantage of their young lover's state was slipping fast, especially when Cloud's hands snaked around him to slip down the back of his pants. Reno tightened his grip on Cloud's shoulders and shot Zack a frantic, desperate look for help. Cloud being aggressively insistent for the first time, even if it was the chemical cocktail influencing him, was something he had fantasized about quite a bit.

A resigned sigh, completely at odds with the lustful gleam in his eyes and the too obvious tent in his pants, slipped from Zack's lips.

"I suppose we'll have to indulge him. At least he's safely here with us."

Reno relaxed and tilted Cloud's chin at a higher angle to see his own lust reflected in vibrant blue that was nearly obscured by the dilated pupils.

"Okay, baby. Whatever you want today, it's yours."

"Anything?" Cloud asked. He dared to cup the cheeks of Reno's ass and squeezed, then his newly acquired dominant urge faltered just enough that he blushed furiously and nearly whispered his request. "I want to be...inside you."

Completely charmed, Reno flashed Zack a proud, triumphant grin and pulled Cloud flush with his body so the young man could feel how his words and his touch were affecting him.

"Oh, yes. I've been waiting for you to say so," Reno murmured, deepening Cloud's blush and giving more confidence to the hands exploring his body. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Zack moved closer to mold himself to Cloud's back. His hands slipped between his lovers' bodies to rub against both erections as he rocked his hips forward. Cloud let his head drop back against Zack's chest with a gasp and unintentionally squeezed Reno a little too forcefully. Reno's quickly stifled sound of pain had Cloud freezing in place, jerking his hands away as if burned.

"I...I," he stammered.

"It's all right," Zack whispered into his ear. "Right now you are stronger than usual. This is where you start learning to control a SOLDIER's strength."

Reno took Cloud's hands and placed them back on his hips, holding them there. "I know you wouldn't ever intentionally hurt me, Cloud." He walked backwards to the bedroom, pulling Cloud along with him. "You can do this. I want you, baby. Very much."

Cloud let Reno pull him down and overtop himself on the bed. The tranquilizer he'd been given was finally starting to affect him properly. He still wanted Reno badly, but the knowledge that he could accidentally harm his lover had tempered his desire and courage. Zack seemed to sense his growing doubts and guided his hands in undressing Reno and showing Cloud all the sensitive places on Reno's body that he had mapped and memorized long ago. It bolstered the teenager's confidence when Reno squirmed and writhed in appreciation of his touch. Cloud had seen Reno that way with Zack, but to have Reno respond to himself was heady stuff.

Cloud was breathing heavily with desire when he dared to trace his tongue around a bared nipple, and he shuddered and fought for control of himself as Reno arched his back and moaned. He was drowning in lust and the new experience of being the one to control the pleasure, and he was barely aware of Zack relieving them of the rest of their clothing. Gliding lips and tongue over Reno's chest and neck, Cloud allowed his body to be moved and maneuvered by his other lover until he was surprised to feel the cool air wafting over his bared skin.

He faltered for a moment when Zack pressed the open tube of lubricant in his hand and nodded encouragingly to the redhead's splayed thighs. He sat back on his heels and squeezed the slick onto shaking fingers to coat himself. The cool gel against the heated skin of his cock and the touch of his hand nearly made him come right there. Nervousness and anticipation were working against him, and Cloud had to choke down the urge to reverse their positions and beg one of his lovers to take him hard.

Like always, Zack was able to easily read Cloud's thoughts and was there to sooth any fears and doubts. He ran a sword calloused hand up Cloud's back to knead the tenseness at the nape of his neck and murmured against his ear.

"You can do this, Spike. You know what feels good. Listen to him and watch his face and body for cues if you need them. Look at him, baby. He wants you."

Cloud raised his eyes to Reno's flushed face and gasped at the blatant desire. Reno's eyes had always expressed his emotions, and now they glowed soft and warm for him. Cloud coated his fingers again pressed one of the Turk's legs towards his chest to expose his puckered opening. The first finger moved easily into a tight, gripping heat like nothing Cloud had ever felt before. Imagining his cock in the same place had him trembling, but he had to remember to make it good for Reno, too. Another finger joined the first, and he seemed to be doing something right as Reno ground against his hand to try to get them deeper. Throaty moans rumbled from the man's chest when Cloud brushed against the prostate.

Zack kissed Cloud and with a proud smile moved to the head of the bed. He winked at the blond and lowered his lips to Reno's panting mouth, tasting the cries of pleasure. Watching his lovers kiss excited Cloud even more and thrust harder with his fingers, twisting and stroking to wring more sounds from Reno. After a few moments of that Reno gasped and reached for Cloud.

"Now, baby," he rasped.

Cloud withdrew his fingers and placed the head of his cock at the loosened hole. All his love, hope and tremulous desire was reflected in his eyes as he moved his hips slowly to sink into Reno's body. Oh, fuck! Oh, gods, it was incredible. Hot, tight and deep, no wonder the other two were always after him and each other. It was too much, and he wasn't going to last long. Cloud started a fast rhythm, mouthing a quick apology to his lover. Reno waved off the apology and arched against him, wrapping his legs tightly around a slim waist and lifting his hips to meet each thrust.

"Harder, Cloud. I'm not going to break!"

With the relief of permission, Cloud thrust fast and forcefully, his body fast approaching release. His lungs burned for air and sweat plastered his hair to his face, obscuring his vision, but he could still see Reno beneath him. His lover had begun crying out with each deep thrust and his whole face and neck were flushed a deep red. Reno was truly beautiful in the throes of pleasure. Orgasm seized Cloud's body, and his movements became erratic and beyond his control. His hips slapped against Reno's ass as he cried out in awed elation and released deep in his lover's body.

Cloud collapsed forward, spent and heading for unconsciousness until a horrid thought crossed his blissed mind. Oh no, he hadn't... Cloud raised his head to find Zack licking the fingers of his hand clean and Reno relaxed in sated contentment, softening cock resting on a come splattered belly. Zack, wonderful Zack, still watching his back even in this, making sure everything turned out okay. Cloud rolled to his side and promptly slid into a deep sleep.

"Damn, that was great," Reno groaned. "The kid's going to be one hell of a top with just a little more encouragement."

"Yeah." Zack smile was edged with anticipation. He wondered when Cloud would realize he could have both of them if he wanted. Even if it was only with the help of the mako induced euphoria, the blond had taken a giant step. Zack looked forward to the day when Cloud was finally confident enough to accept the equality of the three of them. "You better snag a potion, though. If he sees those bruises and scratches he left on you when he wakes up it'll embarrass the hell outta him."

Reno chuckled and stretched, a soft hiss sounding from his lips when he inadvertently pulled against a rapidly darkening bruise on his hip. His hand brushed against Zack's still hard cock. A dark red eyebrow raised in lascivious question.

"Cloud's out cold. How about a long, hot soak?" Reno smiled and ran his fingertips over the head and raised them to his lips.

"You're insatiable," Zack laughed.

"What can I say? You guys bring it out in me."

Cloud slept, a soft smile on his face, and mako enhanced dreams weaving through his head. 


	7. Dreams and Hopes

Cloud lingered in the dorm just like the rest of the SOLDIER hopefuls. Every day was begun with painful anticipation as they all waited for their letters. Their ambitions and dreams all hinged on a single sheet of paper to be delivered with the regular mail. Cloud had wondered if the letters would be brought around by courier, but one of his roommates had told him that wasn't the case. It was a bit of a letdown to realize that his most hoped for dream was just a bit of common place communication within the program, lumped in with bills, junk advertisements and credit card offers.

Still, Cloud was grateful that the information wasn't posted on a public message board or announced over a loud speaker. His struggling self esteem would crumple into dust if his feared failure was broadcast before his peers, the SOLDIERS he so wanted to join and his lovers that he desperately wanted to see him as an equal. No matter what Zack and Reno said and did to show him that he already was, it was Cloud who needed to be convinced.

Each day that passed brought with it the disappointment that no letter had come and also shaking relief that he hadn't been rejected yet. Cloud's mind was so preoccupied with the agony of waiting that he was barely managing a few hours of sleep at night. Even on the nights when he was able to stay with his lovers, sated and sleepy embraced between them, Cloud would be jarred awake from a recurring dream that they were walking away from him as he stood with tears on his face and a damning piece of paper crushed in his hand.

Cloud sat on his bunk to pick up an already perfectly polished boot to buff. Garrett noticed him and threw his cards down on the table where an impromptu poker game had relieved him of a few gil. Sauntering over, the darkly tanned native of Costa del Sol joined Cloud on the bunk and lightly punched him in the arm.

"You're going to wear a hole right through the leather, Cloud. Give it a rest, man."

Cloud sighed as he placed the boot next to its mate and twisted the polishing cloth between his fingers. Garrett smiled in understanding.

"It's Saturday. The mail always runs late on Saturdays."

"Yeah," Cloud mumbled.

"Me and some of the other guys are going out tonight. Wanna come with?"

Cloud gave his friend a grateful smile but shook his head. "No, but thanks."

"Look," Garrett said, "Sitting here moping around isn't going to make it come any faster. You act like you've already been rejected and are just waiting to be told to pack up and leave. It wouldn't be the end of the world if you don't get in this year. You can always try again." He ruffled Cloud's hair to make it stand up even more wildly. "I don't know what you're so worried for anyway. You're one of the best in our group."

"But, the test injection..."

"You weren't the only one who got completely wired on the stuff," Garrett interrupted. "Almost all of us reacted strongly to it." He snorted out a laugh. "Hell, I thought they had slipped up and given me a hallucinogenic by mistake. I told you I thought I could see words floating in the air whenever anyone spoke. Wild as hell to have all your senses jacked up like that, man. Makes me wonder how the 1st Classes deal with it."

Cloud smiled hesitantly. "Zack doesn't act like it bothers him, but he's always upbeat and happy."

"Speaking of Zack," Garrett grinned wickedly and lowered his voice to a suggestive whisper. "So, it's that way between you, is it?"

A deep pink blush heated Cloud's cheeks and left him inwardly cursing his fair skin.

Garrett chuckled. "Hey, don't sweat it. There's nothing wrong with it. I thought it was kinda cute how he rushed down to bundle you away. I'm just disappointed to know that you're unavailable. At least now I know why you've always ignored my charm."

Cloud blushed even harder and swatted at Garrett with the polishing cloth. He couldn't tell if his friend was teasing or not about being interested in him. Being so enamored of his lovers, he had never really noticed or cared if anyone else had ever looked at him that way. He probably wouldn't have believed it anyway. Cloud was still awed, humbled and heartbreakingly grateful that Zack and Reno wanted him.

Garrett grabbed the end of the cloth and it turned into a tug of war that dissolved into a laughing wrestling match on the floor. The rest of the guys abandoned their poker game to take sides and place bets on whom would win. The cheering and good natured insults nearly drowned out the sound of the knock on the door and the mail carrier opening it to shake his head and brandish a bundle of letters.

"Bunch of damn, rowdy kids," he muttered then raised his voice to a shout. "Mail Call!"

Cloud turned sheet white and went completely still. He couldn't move as each of his roommates eagerly accepted notes from home, letters from sweethearts, magazines and packets. Cloud rarely got any mail himself so he started to tremble when his name was called. Garrett poked him in the back to nudge him forward to accept the creamy ivory envelope with his name on the front. Cloud took it and sat down heavily on his bunk, holding it as he gathered the courage to open it.

All around him was the sound of ripping paper and mostly joyful whoops as candidates yelled and celebrated their acceptance. Cloud saw one boy, Spence, quietly replace his letter in the envelope to crumple it as he silently left the room.

"Damn. He was really hoping. It must have been because of his really bad reaction to the mako. I heard he had to be restrained and sedated until it wore off because he couldn't take it. He started screaming and crying and trying to scratch his eyes out." Garrett sat beside Cloud again. "You going to open it or what?"

"I want to, and I don't," Cloud admitted. He stared at the envelope as if he could mentally make the contents be what he hoped for.

"I can open it if you want," Garrett said gently and reached for the letter.

"No!" Cloud clutched the letter tightly to his chest. "I...I think. Sorry. I know you're trying to help, but...I think I need to go see Zack."

Garrett clapped him on the shoulder as their fellows celebrated around them. "Go on, then. Don't keep us in suspense too long. I'll bet you're worrying over nothing. You do what you need to, but you better come back and celebrate with us tonight."

"Thanks." Cloud stood and shakily walked to the door. He paused and turned back to Garrett. "Oh! You were accepted, right?" Garrett grinned at him hugely. "Congratulations."

"Go on." Garrett made shooing motions with his hands. "Quit stalling. Go see Zack then you can come back and party with us."

Cloud managed a smile and dashed out the door. Behind the building he could hear gasping, broken sobs and knew it was Spence. His heart stuttered and he nearly stumbled. Was that going to be him, too? Get to Zack, his heart shouted, and he ran faster. Cloud tore through the compound, completely heedless of a few 1st Classes who recognized him and leaned in to whisper to each other and smile. Zack was popular among his peers and, although there was a need for discretion until Cloud was safely within SOLDIER, his friends knew about Cloud. They tended to think it was endearingly adorable the way the boy tagged after Zack with obvious awe and adoration. In a couple it even sparked a little envy and longing. Cloud was oblivious to any of that.

Cloud slid to a stop before the entry to Zack's room, his pulse pounding and his breath ragged. For half of a minute he hovered in an agony of indecision then knocked furiously on the door. Zack opened it, still rubbing sleep from his eyes and clad only in boxers.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's the fire?"

Cloud stood trembling with the envelope clutched in his fist. Zack immediately pulled him inside, shut the door and into his arms.

"It's okay, Spike. We can fix this. It's probably a mistake. Don't look like that! I'll...Cloud?" Zack had managed to pry the envelope from the blond's hand and noticed that it hadn't even been opened yet. He gently stroked a pale cheek, and Cloud finally found his voice.

"I...couldn't, Zack, not in front of everyone." His eyes begged for understanding.

"Not a problem, baby." Zack took a deep breath, guided Cloud to sit on a decrepit looking couch and took the letter and his phone into the bedroom. He came back a few minutes later. "Reno will be here in about an hour. We'll open it together. That's okay, right?"

"Yes." Cloud sagged in relief. His lovers understood and weren't condemning him for being such a wuss.

Zack spent much of the hour trying to distract Cloud with conversation. It didn't work very well. Cloud's wide, fearful eyes were drawn time and again to the envelope lying on the table. He eyed it like it could come alive at any moment and spew its contents at him. Cloud's fear was powerful enough to stir a few traitorous doubts in Zack's mind. What if the kid hadn't been accepted? He knew it would crush the hopes and dreams of his younger lover. Zack stomped down on those negative thoughts and cupped Cloud's face to force eye contact.

"Cloud, look at me," Zack ordered softly. "No matter what, I will always love you and be proud of you. Reno, too. Nothing could ever change that."

Softly stroking his thumb over Cloud's bottom lip, Zack finally had his complete attention. He leaned closer and felt a thrill of satisfaction when Cloud immediately parted his lips on a tremulous sigh. It was Cloud's initial response to each and every kiss and it always had the power to bring to the fore every protective instinct Zack possessed. He had been Cloud's first lover, the one to introduce him to the joys of the body beyond the pleasure of his own hand, and he was determined that Cloud's continually innocent, wholehearted reactions would never be spoiled. Perhaps that would seem odd to an outsider, considering there were three of them involved, but Reno was part of their whole.

Zack dipped his tongue between those pliant lips and explored gently, drinking in the soft moan of desire. He kissed until he could feel some of the nervous tension drain from Cloud's body and the blond looped his arms around Zack's neck to keep him close. Zack left Cloud's tempting mouth to better hear the gasps and sighs as he trailed a line of kisses along Cloud's jaw line and down the bared arch of his neck. Biting gently into it got him a surprised shout of pleasure that receded into a muffled moan accompanied by clutching fingers and the unconscious rocking of hips. Zack was about to start peeling Cloud out of his clothes when the quiet sound of his door opening invaded his senses.

Reno slipped inside and leaned against the closed door. He had a wide, leering grin on his face and motioned with his hand for Zack to continue, but it was too late. Zack's moment of distraction had allowed Cloud to once again remember what he was there for in the first place. Cloud drew back with a hitched breath and all the blood drained from his face when he saw his other lover. The moment was at hand and couldn't be put off any longer.

Better to get it over with, Reno thought, like ripping off a Band-Aid, and scooped up the envelope.

"You ready, baby?" he asked and ran his index finger under the flap.

Cloud nodded shakily and curled into Zack like he was trying to climb into his skin. Reno pulled the letter from the envelope and read it once, twice, a slightly unhappy frown pulling at his lips. His silence unnerved Cloud completely and the blond's trembling intensified into quaking. Zack held on tightly and closed his eyes as little, broken whimpers of hurt quivered in Cloud's throat. The sound pulled Reno from whatever he was thinking and he shook himself before moving to kneel before his lovers.

"Cloud," Reno murmured and waited until his lover slowly met his gaze. He forced a smile to curve his mouth. "Congratulations, baby. You made it."

Cloud stopped breathing, literally, and begged with huge eyes for reassurance that Reno wasn't joking. Reno took one tightly clenched fist and opened it to push the letter into his hand. Cloud sucked in a breath when he started to feel dizzy and hesitantly read the letter for himself aloud.

"Cadet Applicant Cloud Strife, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the SOLDIER program. Be prepared to report to Commander Hewley Monday morning at 0700...Zack?" Cloud trailed off and stood on rubbery legs to face his two lovers. Reno had moved to sit next to Zack and was pressed against him. "I...made it? I made it!" he shouted and laughed out loud.

"We knew you would," Zack said, his eyes warm with love and pride.

"Yeah," Reno echoed, a little more subdued but no less loving. "They'd be stupid to turn down someone like you."

Cloud launched himself at them and rained kisses on their faces between bouts of happy laughter. His fear and hesitancy from before was gone, eradicated completely, and his shaky confidence restored by the support of his lovers and a single sheet of paper. He never noticed the increased intensity of Reno's embrace or the way Zack closed his eyes as if in prayer. Cloud bounced back to his feet, all but dancing in excitement, and his eyes sparkled.

"Garrett. The guys. I gotta tell them. We're going to party!" The words tumbled from his lips.

A real smile finally curved Reno's lips and he waved at Cloud. "Go on, baby. Celebrate with your friends. We'll be here when you get back," he said indulgently while Zack grinned and nodded.

Cloud leapt on them for one last breath stealing kiss and hug and raced out the door with the letter clutched in his fist. When the door slammed Reno fell against Zack. Strong arms came around him to hug him close.

"It'll be okay," Zack mumbled into the top of his head, warm breath ruffling red hair. "Hojo or not, he'll be safer within SOLDIER, and we can protect him better. Besides, look how happy he is. His dream came true. We can't take that away from him."

Reno sighed. "I know, I know. You're right. It's what he's wanted most." He let his eyes roam over his barely clad lover and a sly grin crossed his face. "Kid's gonna be gone a couple hours, at least, We might even have to deal later with his first hangover. That will take some strength and patience so we should probably rest up while we can. When he starts getting the enhancements a lot of things will change. You know I don't like change much. I think I need some comforting myself."

Zack gamely kept a straight face and merely arched a fine, black eyebrow. "And just what do I have to do to comfort you?"

Reno slid his hand up Zack's thigh until his fingertips slid beneath the leg of the loose boxers. His grin grew sharp and smug when Zack's breath hitched and his hands tightened on his lover.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Reno snickered when Zack slung him over his shoulder to run to the bedroom. Even the smack to the ass he got for his teasing only made him squirm with lust. A couple of hours underneath and overtop Zack was just what he needed to help dispel his worry about Cloud. He was bound by his word, not to mention the threat of death, to keep Turk business within the ranks, but he had heard some disturbing things recently. He'd have to tell Zack if they were to adequately protect Cloud and keep their relationship safely intact. Cool air on his skin when his pants were yanked off scattered Reno's thoughts again.

He willingly fell under the spell of Zack's glowing eyes and the feel of sword callused palms on his skin. Later. They'd talk later before Cloud came back. 


	8. Smiles and Worries

"Going to have to do better than that," Reno rasped through a mouthful of blood. He spit and turned a feral grin with blood stained teeth on his opponent. "All you did was piss me off and make me a little less pretty."

Reno regained his footing and mockingly gestured with fluttering fingers for the fight to continue. His EMR fully extended with a flick of his wrist and crackled to life. Arcs of blue lightning jumped along its length. Playtime was over. Reno had a schedule to keep and a date he fully intended to not be late for. His opponent, Sev Mitchell, baby Turk and full grown pain in the ass, widened his eyes at the sight of the weapon.

"What? Can't take me on your own? Gotta try to even things up after all?" Mitchell called and swung his own weapon.

Over six and a half feet tall, almost as big as Rude, Mitchell had the brawn but not necessarily the brains as Reno's partner did. He'd been an irritating, condescending, ignorant fuckwad ever since recruitment had shoved him onto the Turks. Tseng had almost lost his legendary composure when told of the assignment, snarling epithets about having to babysit the moron just because Mitchell was a bastard apple fallen from a Shinra family branch. It had been done as either a means to goad Tseng and Veld, an attempt to discredit the Turks or simply been an available means to get rid of an embarrassment. 'Killed in Action' was more favorable than 'head blown off by President because he couldn't keep his mouth shut'.

They couldn't just outright off the idiot, either. Tseng had considered that President Shinra might see it as an insult and uprising against himself and the company. In such a case he could 'legitimately' let Heidegger take over and clean house. Tseng and Veld would never willingly expose the Turks to such an option. The division had to remain intact and under the current leadership to further their goals until Rufus could come to power. The senior Turks had invested a lot of time and planning in the education and grooming of the younger Shinra. It wouldn't be wasted by the impulsive killing of such obviously planted bait.

Reno's grin widened and he danced around Mitchell on light, agile feet. Blurringly fast strikes rained blows on the bigger man and he only managed to block about half of them. Reno had dialed down the setting of his EMR so that each time it connected the man only got a painful, but not incapacitating, jolt of electricity. It was Reno's way of telling the man he wasn't worth the effort of full on battle, and that he was also not considered a decent adversary at all. Despite his ego fueled ignorance, Mitchell eventually caught on to the subtle taunt and tried some digging of his own.

"Fucker," Mitchell spat, "pansy assed, pretty boy." He tried a strike of his own that fell so short of the mark as to be laughable. "You afraid I really will mark your face?" He grunted as a jolt of electricity zapped him when the EMR connected with his thigh. "Maybe your SOLDIER boyfriends wouldn't want you anymore, eh?"

Reno didn't bother to answer. He sneered and stepped up the pace a little.

"You think people don't know? That Lieutenant is a fine piece of work, but that little blond that tags after you...sweet looking meat," Mitchell taunted. He paid for it with a vicious jab to his stomach and wheezed out a grim laugh. "Oh? That push a button, Red? He sure is a pretty thing. I wouldn't mind having him bouncing on my cock. Or better, hold him face down and plow him until he bleeds and cries for mercy. I'll bet those blue eyes are even prettier glassy with tears of pain."

Reno was breathing hard and shaking with the need for control. It would be a mistake to react to the taunts. He would only give Mitchell what the man wanted, confirmation of a rumor of weakness, something that could be used as blackmail or leverage.

"The President wouldn't even blink over hearing a too pretty cadet was raped. He'd probably say something about there needing to be stricter entrance requirements. Besides, something that sweet just begs to be used, doesn't it? Even SOLDIER boy couldn't do a thing." Mitchell wiped some blood from his face and made the mistake of thinking he had the upper hand. "Heiddeger will know soon enough if he doesn't already. You really fraternizing just for a fuck?"

Reno blurred into a deadly dance of pain and punishment. Strike after strike hit only to return and hit harder. He wanted to shove the EMR down the fucker's throat for even thinking that Cloud and Zack were to be used against a supposedly fellow Turk, for thinking that he could touch Cloud. Reno mercilessly beat the man until an iron grip latched onto his left arm.

"He's done," Rude's deep, quiet voice penetrated Reno's rage but it did nothing to stop the snarl directed at him. He easily caught Reno's other wrist when the EMR swung towards his own head. "Enough," Rude rumbled and squeezed the bones in his partner's wrist warningly.

Reno gritted his teeth against the pain of his wrist bones grinding together and debated the wisdom of bringing his feet into play. What is really worth it to take on Rude just to finish his revenge against an opponent that was too damaged to fight back? They stared each other down, Rude calm and unflappable and Reno spitting and vibrating with anger, until a pathetic moan from the floor broke the silence. Reno stepped back and twisted his wrists for release. Rude held him for another charged second then let him go.

"Fucking fucker!" Reno spat, but he did move back another two steps at the silent command given by Rude's right eyebrow raising pointedly. "Shoulda let me just finish him. Fucker has it coming, daring to think he could blackmail a fellow Turk!"

"Tseng and Veld should handle it," Rude said as he felt for a pulse on a blood sticky neck. Finding one he pulled a small, glowing sphere from his pocket. "Cure," he muttered, healing the injuries just enough that Mitchell wouldn't die. After a pause, he switched to a different color sphere and said, "Erase, T minus thirty," effectively erasing from Mitchell's memory the fight. They could tell the man he had been found trying to take on a training 'bot on too high a setting. Well, they could if Mitchell survived his debriefing interview with Veld and Tseng concerning the injuries. After dealing with the idiot, Rude effectively demolished a training 'bot on standby with his bare hands then knelt again to change the settings.

Reno stood off to the side, wiping away blood and still too angry to be grateful for his partner's intervention. His mind seethed as he thought about just who and how many people Mitchell might have told his juicy little tidbit. It wasn't like the man had too many friends or drinking buddies, but that didn't mean there weren't some who would listen to him just to get some fresh dirt.

"Gonna give me some'a that?" Reno asked his partner harshly when Rude stood and brushed off his trousers. "Bastard opened my cheek and split my lip."

"No," Rude replied and continued over the low growl rumbling from Reno's throat. "Medical personnel will be here soon. Let them treat you for the injuries you sustained trying to rescue Mitchell from his own ego." He nodded in the direction of the demolished machine. Luckily it, too, had the capabilities of an EMR and the electrical burns wouldn't have to be explained. Rude snagged a towel and tossed it to Reno. "Wipe down your piece, man, and chill out."

"Chill out?" Reno blurted in disbelief. "Did you even catch any of that?"

"Enough of it."

"Then you know what the fuck he dared to say to me!"

"He also had a point, Reno. I told you when you started fucking around that it could be dangerous for both you and them."

"It's not just 'fucking around'!" Reno hissed.

"Exactly," Rude said, still the picture of calm. "Makes it even more dangerous, and you acting like some vengeful lover isn't helping matters any. Calm down and think logically before I have to put you down. You don't want that."

Reno controlled himself with an effort. Rage, possessiveness and the need to protect still burned in his blood and made his muscles twitch. Rude was one of only a handful of people who could best Reno and, damn, the bald bastard hit hard. The arrival of the medical staff forestalled any more conversation. The first to arrive, a slightly built older doctor with the unlikely name of Hiney, took a set of vitals on the groaning man just beginning to return to consciousness.

"Damned, stupid new recruits," Dr. Hiney muttered under his breath. "Give them a weapon and they think they can take on anything."

The doctor continued a running monologue on Turks, egos, stupidity and everything in general while he stabilized Mitchell for transport. A tech, meanwhile, timidly dabbed at Reno's face and lip, flinching each time a painful touch provoked a snarl from the slightly battered Turk. Some antiseptic that burned enough to earn a string of colorful curses from Reno and a couple of butterfly strips later and the tech gratefully pronounced Reno good to go.

"Oy! No Cure for me, doc?" Reno shouted after the man supervising the gurney going out the door.

"You're fine, Turk," Dr. Hiney told him impassively. "It will heal in a day or two provided you don't open the wounds again doing something stupid." His worn, aggravated tone of voice suggested how much experience he had dealing with Reno and how he figured Reno would do just the opposite of what he advised.

Reno fumed silently until he was sure the little party had gone further away. He pulled out his weapon again to do a more thorough job of cleaning it and pinned his partner with a look.

"You thinking I should break it off?"

After a moment Rude replied, "No." He kept a wary eye on his adrenalin and fury charged partner. "Like you would listen to me anyway."

"I do listen to you." Rude's aggrieved tone of voice forced Reno to respond to that. "I respect your opinion, man."

"You do," Rude agreed. "but not when it comes to this. Your heart over rules your head when it comes to them. Just...be more careful. Don't do something that would force Tseng or Veld to speak to you about it."

Reno irritably put away his EMR and grabbed the rest of his equipment to head for the locker room. Rude followed like a silent shadow, not speaking again but before they got to the door he reached out to squeeze Reno's shoulder in quiet support.

In the Turks' locker room, Reno got his casual clothes from his locker and stripped to stand in the scalding shower. The force of the water on his injured face made him wince. He smoothed his face out to ease the pull then winced again when he thought about Zack's and Cloud's reactions to his injuries. Zack would most likely be concerned but pragmatic about it. It was an every day possibility to be injured in the line of duty. But Cloud...Reno lathered his length of hair and thought about his youngest lover.

Cloud had recently, jubilantly, started his SOLDIER training and was in the process of receiving the first round of mako injections. His reactions lately hadn't been anywhere near as delightful as that first time, Reno still grinned each time he remembered Cloud's expression the next morning, but there had been some changes. Cloud's temper was more easily riled and not as easy to vanquish. His slight form had filled out a little more, but that had only served to make him more lovely. One of the most notable changes had been the dramatic increase in his self confidence. While Reno and Zack could still make him blush and stutter in acute embarrassment he shook it off faster and had no trouble meeting their eyes.

The good outweighed the bad, Reno told himself for about the millionth time. Cloud was marginally safer as a SOLDIER. The General's hatred and distrust of Hojo ensured that he kept a very close eye on the men under his command. The memory of Cloud's blushing, stuttering, starry eyed accounting of his first brief conversation with the famed General still made Reno smile. The same memory also tugged his lips into a frown. Zack had told him that Sephiroth had been quite interested in the young SOLDIER, even going as far as watching a training session from behind the reflective windows of the observation room.

Not for you, poster boy, Reno thought and let the shower flow over his face and into his mouth. He spit pink tinged water towards the drain and shut off the water. A long look in the mirror while shaving made him grumble some more about his partner. He winked at his slightly battered reflection and tried a charming smile. Yeah, he could distract his lovers from asking too many questions.

Reno dressed, tied off his damp tail of hair and stopped only long enough to drop his suit at the dry cleaners. Then he grabbed his bike to race towards home. Habit made him open the apartment door as quietly as possible. What greeted him was the sight of his younger lover sprawled bonelessly on the couch and fast asleep. Reno crept closer and his hand ghosted over Cloud's cheek to lightly trace the dark smudges under his eyes.

"He had a tough day," Zack said softly from the hallway. "Still building his stamina." Zack beckoned Reno closer and cupped the redhead's jaw to tilt his face into the light. "And I think it's a good thing he's probably down for the night. Are you going to just tell me, or will I have to resort to other methods of persuasion?"

Reno leaned into the warmth of Zack's touch and edged closer to press their bodies together. "Nothing big, just sparring with a rookie who needed to be shown that it's a bad idea to fuck with me." He turned his head to touch his tongue to the inside of Zack's wrist. It brought the gratifying result of a small hitch in Zack's breathing and another arm looping around him to settle against his lower back. Reno dropped open mouthed kisses up the inside of Zack's arm until he could nip at his neck.

Zack groaned in appreciation and let his head drop back, but he wasn't fooled.

"You have something on your mind, and you're trying to distract me." He tightened his embrace and stared into Reno's feverishly bright eyes. "What's up, Reno? Don't tell me it's nothing, either. You know I can feel the tension in your body, and it's not the good kind."

Reno sighed softly and rested his forehead against Zack's chest. Concerned, Zack stroked his hand through his lover's hair, discarding the hair tie so that the smooth strands slid easily through his fingers. They stood like that for several long minutes, Zack waiting patiently and giving the redhead the reassurance and comfort he seemed to want but never asked for aloud.

"Okay," Reno finally said, "but let's go to the bedroom so we don't wake Cloud. Poor kid looks done in right now."

They tip toed further down the hall even though it was pretty apparent a herd of stampeding chocobos wouldn't wake Cloud from his exhausted sleep. Once in the surprisingly tidy bedroom Zack took the bed to recline propped on his elbows while his softly glowing eyes tracked the redhead pacing the floor.

"Have you noticed anyone watching either of you or paying any unusual attention to Cloud?"

Zack quirked a fine, black eyebrow. "This isn't about Sephiroth, is it? It's only natural for him to be interested in the progress of up and coming SOLDIERs, especially ones with as much enthusiasm and raw talent as Cloud." Zack bit his lower lip for a moment. "He also knows that Cloud belongs to us...and, he's fine with that."

Reno stopped pacing to stare at his lover. "Sephiroth knows that we're all lovers? You told him?"

Zack shrugged one shoulder. "Didn't have to. Seph's uncanny like that. He knows more about what goes on outside of his command than people give him credit for. He asked and I confirmed it. All he said was to not let it carry over into overt favoritism to Cloud while the kid is a lower rank."

One worry eased in Reno's chest at hearing the great General wasn't interested in his lovers in that way, particularly Cloud who had regarded him as his role model for so long.

"I wasn't worried about Sephiroth," Reno only partially lied. "I'm talking about anyone else watching him."

Zack snagged Reno's wrist and pulled the redhead close to stand between his legs.

"You've been unusually jittery and testy for months now, Reno, ever since Cloud made the cut. I've been waiting for you to talk to me but you never have." Zack's smooth voice betrayed a little of his hurt over that fact. "What's eating at you? And before you say anything, let me tell you that Cloud has noticed, too."

"I didn't say anything before because it's mostly just been a feeling," Reno said and traced Zack's lower lip with his fingertip. "I didn't want to worry you about it because there was nothing concrete to back it up."

"News flash, lover. You're worrying me, and you're worrying Cloud."

Reno sighed in defeat and sank to the floor to kneel between Zack's legs, resting his chin on his lover's knee and petting the opposite knee in silent apology.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, Zack. It's been for Turk ears only. Veld and Tseng would probably have ripped my balls off and shoved them down my throat before thinking of even more creative ways to kill me if I had dared to let anything slip. But...now I'm getting the feeling that they are really unhappy with what Shinra is doing these days. Hojo demanded that the Turks bring him this girl from down below plate. He spewed some nonsense about her being an Ancient and the last of her kind. Who the hell knows if it's true or what he really wants to do with her. For some reason Tseng took the assignment, but he's been somehow letting her slip away every time. I don't know why he's doing it or what he's telling Hojo, but he is, and..."

Reno took a deep, shuddering breath. The relief of finally being able to talk to Zack about what he had been hearing was almost painful in its intensity.

"And where does Cloud come into all this?" Zack was running his thumb along Reno's jaw, and his tone was gently encouraging, but Reno had felt the tension building in Zack's legs after the mention of Hojo.

"I'm not sure," Reno admitted. "But, there's been whispers of Hojo beginning a new project, or maybe restarting an old one. I don't really know. I've never heard of anyone willingly let the crazy bastard experiment on them. Then Cloud got his first mako injection. You can't tell me that his reaction was all that normal. You were worried, too. The feeling got stronger that something bad is coming. Hojo wants a specimen. He wants a human specimen. He wouldn't be above using the candidacy program to find someone."

"No, he wouldn't," Zack agreed. He tugged on a lock of Reno's hair. "What else happened today that you didn't tell me."

"The rookie I beat the shit out of mentioned you and Cloud. He knew, Zack. We've been so careful, and he sure as hell is no Sephiroth. He shouldn't have known anything. Then he went on to say if anything happened to Cloud that it would go unnoticed at Shinra."

Zack's normally gentle nature turned hard and unyielding towards anyone that threatened his lovers. "Did you kill him?" he asked in a low growl.

"Tried. Rude stopped me, but he erased part of the fucker's memory and set it up to look another way. I...trust Tseng to take care of it from here."

"Does Tseng know about us?"

"Probably," Reno grudgingly admitted. "I'd be surprised if he didn't. Not much gets past him, but he's never said anything to me about it."

Zack took a deep, cleansing breath, held it for a minute, then let it out in a slow sigh to try to dampen his anger. The mako bubbling in his blood made it difficult considering the personal threat to all he held dear. His eyes glowed fierce and bright with it.

"Zack?"

Zack managed a small smile for Reno. "We'll make sure that nothing happens. Cloud's a SOLDIER now. Whatever Hojo wants it will harder to make a SOLDIER disappear than one of thousands of troopers. We'll also be more on guard against anyone trying to use us against each other." Zack's smile took on a sharper edge. "You, however, should have mentioned something sooner."

"I told you why I didn't," Reno protested, but something in Zack's tone sent a bolt of lust racing through him, and he smoothed his hands up Zack's thighs suggestively.

Zack didn't rise to the bait, sitting still and unmovable as stone. Well, not exactly true. Part of him did rise, but that was only natural around Reno. His sharp smile lasted for another minute before it dissolved into an exasperated grin. He shook his head and took Reno by the shoulders to hoist him and flipped them until Reno was a hot, squirming presence beneath him. The feel of clothed hardness between them as he rolled his hips more firmly between Reno's needy, spread legs made Zack's enhanced eyes glow brighter and a possessive growl rumble in his throat. The easy way Reno's arms encircled him and tugged him closer soothed Zack's irritation with his lover.

He allowed Reno to pull his head down and nuzzled into the still damp softness of all that glorious hair then nipped hard on a pierced ear. The combination of pleasure and pain made Reno moan and pant his name, but Zack wasn't about to let Reno get away with distracting him so easily. He braced his upped body on one inhumanly strong arm and grasped a handful of hair to arch Reno's neck and keep his lover from the kiss he obviously wanted.

"Za...ack!" Reno demanded, his voice refusing to echo the pleading his body was doing.

Zack traced Reno's brow, cheeks and mouth with his lips but never let them touch. His warm breath tickled the flushed skin, and Reno strained against the hold on his hair.

"You shoulder talk to us, Reno," Zack's lips barely brushed against his lover's as he murmured the words. "Hiding facts doesn't help any of us, and you shouldn't have to deal with any of it by yourself anyway. We're in this together, you know."

Reno mumbled something noncommittal and tried to swipe at Zack's lips with his tongue. Damn SOLDIER reflexes made that impossible and Reno had to settle for tightening his thighs' grip on Zack's hips. Reno wanted to promise Zack what he's asking, but he really can't. There some things that truly must stay only within the Turks.

"If it affects you and Cloud, I promise."

Zack understood what he didn't say and relented, accepting the compromise. He rolled them again until Reno was straddling his body. The redhead easily balanced himself on his knees while his lover grabbed the lube then reached between them. Zack teased his hole with gentle circles and watched the becoming flush of arousal steal over Reno's pale skin. Reno rocked into the touch, pushing back against him in a silent plea for more. Zack grasped his trailing length of hair to pull him down for a kiss as he slowly pushed two fingers inside, making his lover moan with pleasure into his mouth.

Zack groaned along with him. Reno was deliciously warm and tight inside. Thoughts of his cock buried there started a tingling in Zack's groin. He stretched Reno a bit more despite the redhead's protest that he wanted it now. It just wasn't in Zack to hurt one of his lovers if it could be prevented. He finally pulled his fingers free and slicked himself, urging Reno to rise up more on his knees then he held Reno's hips and let him take control.

It was arousing as all hell to watch Reno. The Turk closed his eyes partially and unconsciously bit into the corner of his lower lip as he held Zack's cock in one hand and eased himself down on it. A delicate shiver made its way through his body once the first resistance was past and he pushed his hips down and back. Zack rubbed his thumbs over the sensitive skin where hips met thigh in appreciation of the gripping heat surrounding him. When Reno opened his eyes to grin wickedly at him all Zack could do was hang on. Reno rode him fast and furiously, not even taking himself into hand for his own pleasure. Zack obliged, stroking him in rhythm with the frantic pace.

Reno stiffened and came with a hoarse yell, throwing his head back and grinding down hard against Zack as he spurted over Zack's fist. Zack stroked through the shuddering aftershocks then flipped him to his back for the few thrusts he needed to find his own completion. They panted together, trembling in spent pleasure, Zack pressing open mouthed kisses along Reno's jaw and neck. Zack was arranging them more comfortably when a soft noise at the door got their attention.

Cloud stood there, swaying with exhaustion and blinking his hazy, blue eyes. He rubbed at them like a kitten woken from sleep and yawned. Without a word, Cloud crawled into the bed between and flopped face down into the pillows. Reno chuckled and stretched the kinks in his back while Zack stood to strip off Cloud's pants and shirt.

"Guess we're not interesting enough, tonight," Reno drawled.

Zack shook his head and stroked through Cloud's hair. "The first year is the hardest. After he gets more mako in him he'll have more endurance."

Reno hummed a wordless, non answer and spooned against Cloud's back. Zack switched from petting blond hair to red.

"We'll keep him safe." 


	9. A Day Off

In Zack's not so humble opinion the next best thing to going to bed with both his lovers was waking up to watch them still sleeping and unaware of his close observation. Cloud was still in the middle, deep in the heavy sleep of the physically exhausted, with one hand curled under his chin and a lock of brilliant red hair tangled in the other. The younger man was always adorably uninhibited in his sleep and sought out his lovers' touch much more often than he did while awake. He also had one foot hooked behind Zack's calf to keep the other SOLDIER close.

Reno was just as affectionately clingy in sleep as Cloud. He had one arm thrown over Cloud's waist with the hand touching Zack's hip. It made warm, contented feelings swell in Zack's chest when Cloud shifted with a murmur and Reno unconsciously responded by nuzzling into the soft, blond spikes and tightening his hold on Zack as well. Zack stroked a fingertip over Reno's tattooed left cheek and smiled as his fiery lover turned into the caress. It spoke a lot of the love and trust between them all that Cloud and Reno were able to relax so completely.

Some mornings Zack enjoyed just laying there with his head propped on his fist and watching them. It was becoming increasingly more rare for the three of them to have a day off together where they could sleep in and spend the day basking in the others' company.

Zack frowned as he idly stroked his hand through Reno's hair. He had nothing concrete to pin his feelings of uneasiness on, but something was stirring within Shinra. The Turks were becoming more grim faced and secretive than ever. The staff of the science department appeared to have doubled in size in just a few short months. White coats could be seen flapping around the huge complex at all hours of the day, watching, taking notes and sometimes pulling random people aside for a few hours of what they called questioning. It wasn't very reassuring to know that Hojo had amassed a huge workforce under his supervision.

As a SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack had been sent out more of late leading a unit with the mission of tracking and eliminating an unusual amount of monsters. The origin of the monsters was never fully explained to the SOLDIERS. That and the fact that they were popping up more frequently all around and even in the city proper was enough to make a sane man have questions. Zack had noticed and had heard whispers amongst the troops about how eerily similar the monsters were to humans. Oh, they didn't look very human. It was more to do with their intelligence and almost crafty way of evading their pursuers. The SOLDIERS were having to use tactics employed in the past against the forces of Wutai rather than just hunting a pack of animals.

The monsters' level of intelligence wasn't all that made them difficult to eliminate. They also had their own natural defenses. Zack stopped stroking Reno's hair to rub gingerly over slowly healing claw marks that marred the right side of his ribs. A monster had managed to snag him on his last mission. It hadn't been much more than a deep scratch, but Zack figured the claws had been poison tipped from the startling bolt of agony he had felt. At least it hadn't incapacitated him, and he had relieved the monster of its head before it could get in another hit.

When his enhanced abilities hadn't healed the claw marks within a day or two, Zack had gone to medical. The doctor on duty at the time had been more intrigued than concerned that there were monsters about that could interfere with a SOLDIER's much enhanced physiology. The doctor had muttered to himself continuously while making copious notes, prodding and taking several blood samples from Zack before giving a potion that Zack had never had before. The whole encounter had been subtly off, and Zack had given serious thought to refusing the potion except that the wound was compromising his ability to wield his sword. He had swallowed the vile tasting liquid with a shudder and had been told to report back if he wasn't completely healed in a few days.

Zack had a high level of mako in his body. It worried him to think what could happen if Cloud or Reno or any of the regular citizens of Midgar were attacked by the same type of monster. It would most likely be fatal.

He was pulled from his rambling thoughts when Reno grumbled sleepily. Zack had unintentionally pulled the Turk's hair and one eye opened to give him a baleful glare. Reno's annoyance didn't last, though, when he remembered where he was, who he was with and that it was a day off duty. His glare turned to an easy smile when Zack smoothed a hand over his hair in mute apology. Cloud slept on, making a soft, contented noise that he would have been utterly humiliated to know sounded very much like a sleepy chocobo chick as he pressed his face against Reno's bare chest in an attempt to block out light and sound.

Zack chuckled and molded himself against Cloud's back, squeezing the blond between them and making him squirm. Cloud mumbled something and pushed back against Zack unintentionally, or maybe not, rubbing the sweet curve of his ass against Zack's morning erection. Zack briefly considered just letting him sleep some more until Cloud wiggled in a move that was deliberately provocative.

"Good morning, baby," Zack murmured in Cloud's ear as he ran his hand down Cloud's chest and moved it lower to brush against hardening flesh.

"M'rnin," Cloud mumbled and tilted his head back to encourage Zack's lips to explore his neck. A pleased hum escaped his lips then he froze and his eyes opened impossibly wide. "Morning? Oh, shit! I gotta...I can't believe...I'm gonna...Zack, I'm going to be late! Let me go! He'll run me 'til I drop for being late." The last was a despairing wail.

Zack held tight to his struggling lover and smothered a laugh against the soft skin of his throat. Poor Cloud, trying so hard to exceed expectations that he was too exhausted to remember what day it was.

"Shhh, it's all okay," Zack spoke into Cloud's ear and tried to soothe him with both touch and voice. "It's your day off, baby. We're all off duty today, remember?"

Cloud stopped struggling to disentangle himself from the bedding, but stayed tense until he twisted his head back to see Zack's happy grin then looked forward again to see Reno watching him with an affectionate smile curving his lips. Cloud flopped bonelessly back into the pillows with a weary sigh of relief.

"It's not funny," Cloud said with a sulky pout.

Zack rubbed his chest and neck. "Yes, it is. You're damned cute when you're flustered."

"I suppose you think me being in a panic would be freakin' adorable," Cloud grumbled, not quite ready to give up his grouchy mood but not discouraging Zack's touches either.

Zack snickered again and curled his tongue around the shell of Cloud's ear before nipping his way down Cloud's neck. As always, it was an effective way of derailing the blond's thought and smoothing away any remaining crankiness. The soft moan Cloud couldn't quite hold back easily reached his ears. Reno scooted closer as well and pulled Cloud's right leg up and around his waist. He traced his fingertips over his younger lover's jaw and slipped them into Cloud's open mouth. They were immediately sucked on, Cloud's eyes fluttering closed, a needy hum of want vibrating his throat.

"We've missed you, Spiky," Zack murmured, only pausing between nips to search for the discarded lube.

Cloud's answer was to suck harder on Reno's fingers and rock his hips between the hard cock along side his own and the one leaving a damp trail just above the cleft of his cheeks. When Zack finally located the lube Reno pulled his fingers from Cloud's mouth and took his lips in a demanding, aggressive kiss as Zack coated the redhead's fingers with a layer of slick. Reno reached over Cloud's thigh and rubbed his slippery fingers around the puckered ring before sliding one in shallowly.

Cloud broke the kiss with a gasp, pushing back into Reno's touch to take the intrusion deeper and turning his head to offer his mouth to Zack. A light flush colored the blond's face and neck and his parted lips. Zack fairly growled in approval and plundered Cloud's mouth, dominating his younger lover completely. It was rare for generous, loving Zack to demand total submission so when he did it always affected his lovers strongly. Reno's eyes were hot and his pupils dilated with lust as he continued to stretch and tease Cloud with his fingers while watching Zack make the blond tremble and moan with just his kiss.

Cloud's responsiveness was always a delight to his lovers. It never took much to have him panting and ready. Any remaining shyness was obliterated by need and pleasure. He rocked between his lovers' teasing touches until the need for more became too much. He pushed back to rub his ass against Zack in clear demand as reached down to take both his own and Reno's cock in the grip of one hand. He grinned with a fierce, possessive joy when he caused both men to groan with pleasure.

More than ready to give in, Zack eased his way into Cloud's body, and Reno linked his hand with Cloud's to help stroke them together. It was slow and leisurely sex, a chance after several busy weeks to reconnect and enjoy each other. Skin was touched and tasted as their bodies dampened with sweat that made them slide together even easier. Lips parted and opened to release breathy moans. Strands of hair stuck to skin.

Cloud came first with a wordless cry, unconsciously tightening his grip and dragging Reno along with him. Before their trembling and shuddered eased Zack came as well, buried deep in Cloud's body and his lips pressed against Reno's. They lay together in a heap of languid, boneless satisfaction until someone's stomach growled. Zack smothered a laugh against Cloud's hair then got up for a bone cracking stretch. He felt great. Even the claw marks over his ribs couldn't dim his happy mood. A day off, great sex to start off the morning, the company of his two favorite people; they all gave Zack a much needed break.

With a promise not to burn anything and to make sure the coffee was strong and hot Zack left his lovers drowsing in their bed to go make breakfast. When he reached over his head to get the largest frying pan from the cabinet the wounds pulled again, this time tearing a little and making him frown. Zack decided he would talk to Sephiroth first before returning to the doctor, but that could wait until tomorrow. He wasn't going to allow a day off with his lovers be marred by suspicions. He belted his robe more tightly and didn't notice the tinge of black that quickly became indistinguishable from the rest of the small amount of drying blood. 


	10. Going It Alone

Cloud moaned, the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth, and arched his back in unrestrained pleasure. The fingers gently twisting and teasing inside his body and the feel of Zack's lips and tongue tracing patterns over the skin on his lower back made him shudder and have to release Reno in order to get more air. He was on his hands and knees over Reno's lazily sprawled body with Zack behind him. A firm press of fingers against his sweet spot made him cry out and clutch at Reno to try to keep himself grounded. Reno chuckled and scooted down the bed until he could tangle his fingers in Cloud's sweat damp hair and bring their lips together, tracing his tongue over the plump bottom one then delving inside.

Cloud whimpered in need and frustration. His lovers were too good at this. They could have him writhing and reduced to a shivering wreck of overloaded senses. Zack's free hand drifted underneath and smoothed down his abdomen to skim lightly over his hard and aching cock. Talented fingers teased the head, dipping into the small slit and drawing a gasp from Cloud that was lost in the warm depths of Reno's mouth. Cloud wanted to come, *needed* to come, wanted to be filled and fucked and sucked until the climax he craved drowned him in pleasure. But it didn't look as if that would happen any time soon. His lovers were enjoying themselves too much playing his body. Known and well loved errogenous zones were revisited time and again and new ones sought out as Reno and Zack worked together to eventually drive the blond towards an explosive orgasm. The cock ring fastened snugly around his rigid sex kept him from coming too soon.

Zack pumped three fingers in and out of his tight hole and leaned over his back to drag his tongue between his shoulder blades. From the corner of his eye Cloud could see that Reno was being treated also to some slow, twisting, strokes that spurred on the urgency of his kiss.

"Feel good, gorgeous?" Zack purred and punctuated the question with another grazing of Cloud's sweet spot.

Cloud shuddered and had pulled free from Reno's kiss to draw enough breath to answer when the shrill ringing of a phone made him jump. Then he gaped when Zack's teasing stopped. Surely the man wasn't going to answer the phone, not on one of their rare days off together, not when they had all but worked Cloud into a frenzy? Zack moved off the bed, and Cloud moaned his disappointment, closed his eyes and flopped on the bed next to Reno. A few minutes passed and the shrill ringing continued. What the hell? Hadn't Zack gone to answer the phone? Cloud opened his eyes to see what was going on and found himself alone in the bed in Reno's apartment, the alarm clock blaring and forcing him to consciousness.

Cloud wilted, even his hair drooped. It had just been a dream. Zack had been ordered to lead a team to investigate some disturbances in Modeoheim, and Reno had been tapped to fly them there. It had been a week already, and Cloud missed them. He slapped blindly at the alarm clock until the deceiving noise was silenced. Just a few more minutes, Cloud promised himself. Just a few more minutes then he would force himself from the bed that seemed too large and lonely without two other bodies pressed snugly against his own and he'd start tidying the apartment and packing up to return to the barracks. Having a weekend off and a pass to leave the compound was nowhere near as relaxing and pleasant without Zack and Reno. The aching loneliness he felt made Cloud realize that really should socialize more with his fellow cadets. As it was, except for Garrett, Davis and Verse who knew him better, most of the cadets dismissed him for his quietness and single-minded focus during classes. Some even whispered behind his back that he was a suck up who couldn't possibly have gained admission to the program on his own merit.

Cloud snorted softly with derision tinged with uneasiness. Were people beginning to suspect his relationship with his lovers? Did they think Zack, honorable Zack, would have pulled strings to get him in? Zack had helped him train, helped him study, had been his steadfast supporter when he thought he would never make it, but that was it. The General would never allow such a thing to happen anyway. Cloud reassured himself with that thought and rolled over to nose through the comfort of the pillows. He hadn't changed the bedding yet, and he could still faintly smell Zack and Reno's scents on the linen.

Cloud had almost dozed off again when the phone really did ring, startling him into bolting upright and flailing in the tangle of sheets. He caught it on the third ring and answered it breathlessly.

"H-Hello?"

"'Morning, babe," Reno's familiar voice came across the line. "I figured I'd find you there instead of trying your cell phone. I hope you haven't been sitting there moping all weekend. Miss us?"

"Not a bit. I've just been using the apartment as a place to crash after nights of wild, drunken debauchery."

"I'll just bet you have, you wild thing. Been at the mako again?"

Even though the connection was horrible, full of static and disruptions, Cloud could easily hear the affectionate teasing in his lover's voice. He couldn't help either the hot blush that stained his cheeks at the reminder of his wanton, unrestrained behavior after he had received his trial injection or the reaction of his lower body when he remembered how hot and tight Reno had felt around his cock. Despite his embarrassment Cloud was grateful that his memory of the terrific part of that night hadn't been impaired. He reached down to adjust himself when his briefs chafed uncomfortably against his growing erection.

"Cloud? You still there? Shit, damned mountains blocking my signal."

"I'm still here," Cloud assured him. "How are you two doing?" he asked, changing the subject before Reno could tease him more.

"Man, it's boring as hell in this little backwater town. Wouldn't surprise me if those idiots tried to start a rebellion just to have something to do other than watching the sheep breed." Reno huffed a mirthless laugh. "My only entertainment is watching Zack try to get some use outta these so called troops sent with us."

"What's wrong with them?" Cloud cradled the phone against his ear and leaned forward as if he could actually get closer to his lovers that way.

Reno made a disgusted sound. "Baby, they're so new and green you still practically smell the dye from their uniforms. Most of them hold their weapons like they're afraid it's going to turn on them, and all of them nearly piss themselves anytime there's a loud noise." He snickered evilly. "I thought this one kid was gonna cry after Zack assigned him perimeter duty on the late night watch."

Cloud bit his lower lip and frowned. "Why would they send a bunch of obviously new recruits on a mission like that?"

"Beats me, Cloud. Maybe they wanted to give'em a trial by fire and figured sending out a First Class could make up for their incompetence."

The static worsened and Reno's voice cut in and out.

"Listen, babe, I gotta go. There's a storm moving in and we're going to lose the connection. I'd let you talk to Zack, but he's taken two of the least ignorant grunts and gone on a scouting trip. Keep busy and don't just sit in a corner missing us or bury yourself in your studies either. If we can wrap this up without too much trouble we might be home by the end of the week. Remember, we lov-"

Reno's voice was cut off by and replaced by a loud, irritating busy signal. Cloud set the phone down and flopped back on the bed.

"Me, too," he told the empty apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Strife! Are you going to join us, or do you plan on staring dumbly off into space for the rest of the class?" Lieutenant Deckert, SOLDIER 2nd Class and the current bane of Cloud's existence, taunted from the middle of the sparring area.

Swordsmanship was usually one of Cloud's favorite classes, and he normally exceeded the instructor's expectations. How could he not when he was also being coached by Zack? But the last two weeks had been pure hell. The cadets' regular instructor had been absent from the class for an undisclosed reason and Deckert had been brought in as a substitute. Not only was he half the teacher Rushbaugh had been he also clearly resented being assigned to teach first year cadets. For some reason, probably because Cloud was markedly more skilled than most of the class, Deckert had singled out the blond to be the recipient of his frustrated anger. Every class was punctuated by snide remarks belittling Cloud's short stature, his youthful, pretty face and harsh, usually undeserved, criticism of his stance and technique. Deckert also made scathing, baiting comments concerning Cloud's undiscussed sexual orientation.

"Get your girly ass over here. You're up next against Pennington. No, no! Straighten that limp wrist and hold the sword straighter. It's not that heavy!"

Cloud grit his teeth against a retort that would only gain him demerits. He held his head up as he settled into a defensive stance. Over Deckert's shoulder he could see Garrett staring at the SOLDIER with a look of furious disgust on his face. Verse and Davis were scowling unhappily as well. The sight of his friends among the smirking amusement from many of the others helped firm Cloud's resolve. Pennington, however, was another consistent pain in his ass. The big, burly teen from Costa had alternately harassed and propositioned Cloud since they'd first met. Every time Cloud brushed him off he became more insulting and insistent. Pennington leered at Cloud with a toothy, crooked sneer twisting what might otherwise have been a handsome face.

"Maybe after I take you down a peg or two you can give me my reward in the showers, pretty thing," Pennington whispered so that only Cloud could hear.

Cloud didn't lower himself to reply, but as soon as Deckert blew the whistle to begin he made a lightning fast change from defensive to offensive and attacked the young man. Pennington barely got his guard up in time to avoid the strike to his torso, and the match was on in earnest. The other cadet was not entirely unskilled and Cloud was hard pressed to counter the bigger man's longer reach and strength. He held his own, however, relying on quickness and agility, but a couple of times he had to use moves taught to him by Zack and not something he'd learned in class. The large room echoed with the clang and nerve jangling scraping of the practice swords. The swords were blunted and capped to prevent serious injury, but a direct hit from one of them still hurt. Both young men were sporting a few bruises and abrasions by the end of the allotted time, but Deckert didn't blow the whistle to end the match. He was watching Cloud with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

Pennington was tiring and his moves were becoming sloppier, giving Cloud more openings to score a hit against him. A particularly hard strike that landed against the upper part of his sword arm nearly numbed the limb. In a real battle with deadly sharp blades it would have severed his arm before the sword bit into his ribcage. Deckert should have ended the match then as Cloud had obviously bested his opponent. He didn't. Pennington reacted in pure rage, charging Cloud and slamming his sword against Cloud's head. Luckily, his uncontrolled swing had the flat of the sword instead of the edge connecting with Cloud's temple. Cloud grunted with pain and wavered on his feet but still managed to hang on to his sword and bring it up to block a second swing. He was too stunned, however, and the sword was knocked from his grip. Deckter finally blew the whistle.

"Match to Pennington." When Verse and some of the other cadets started to protest Deckert shouted over them. "Can it, you breast fed pansies! There's no rules or sportsmanship in battle. Strife thought he had rules to protect his lily white hide and obviously doesn't have what it takes to survive a real battle. The next cadet who opens his mouth to complain will be assigned as my personal drudge during all his free time for the next week! Class dismissed!"

Deckert spun on his heel and strode from the room without bothering to check the seriousness of Cloud's injury. Pennington flipped his sword in his hand and moved close enough to pinch Cloud's cheek with bruising force.

"Remember what I said, buttbait. I'll collect my prize eventually." He merely laughed when Cloud slapped his hand away and he walked off to join the two cadets who were his cohorts and slapped palms with them.

Verse and Garrett hurried over to steady Cloud on his feet while Davis put the practice sword away.

"You're bleeding, Cloud," Verse said, taking a clean cloth from a pocket in his fatigues to wipe at Cloud's temple. "He nailed you pretty good. Damn. If it had been real swords he would have opened your head up."

Cloud took the cloth and gently fended off his concerned friend. "If it had been real swords he wouldn't have had a sword arm to do it with."

"Deckert's a prick, and he really seems to have it in for you, Cloud," Davis added as he walked back to them. "Hazing like that has nothing to do with SOLDIER honor. Maybe you should tell Zack, and he could..."

"No!" Cloud shook his head violently then groaned when the unwise move made the room tilt at a sickening angle. "Zack has more than enough to do. He's my mentor, not my babysitter. I can handle it." Cloud held his head with one hand and pressed the other to his stomach. "I-I think I'm going to be sick."

"That's it!" Garrett supported his friend with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. "We're taking you to the infirmary. You've probably got a concussion."

Cloud protested. The small amount of mako already in his system would speed along the healing. He didn't need a trip to the infirmary that would go on his record and also give his lovers reason to worry and fuss at him. How the hell was he supposed to stand as their equals if he was being mothered by them?

"I'll be fine," he managed to rasp. "I just need to take something for the headache and nausea and maybe lay down for a bit."

"Cloud..."

"Please, Garrett, no infirmary. I swear I'll be okay."

"If you're sure," Garrett started uncertainly before Cloud interrupted.

"I am. You guys go on to lunch. I'll head back to the barracks and skip the last class. Lieutenant Jericho might give me a hard time about missing his materia class, but it'll be okay. I can make it up later."

His friends reluctantly let Cloud have his way. There wasn't much else they could do if Cloud was unwilling to be checked out. Verse told Cloud to keep the cloth pressed against his temple until the bleeding stopped and that he would bring Cloud something light from the mess hall when they returned after class. Cloud slowly made his way down the empty back hallway that led to the outside. He'd almost made it to the door when he was violently slammed into the wall by a larger body. A hand around his throat had him gagging and clawing at the other's arm, and he couldn't focus enough to either see who had attacked him or muster a defense.

"You were *supposed* to be in the med wing, Strife," Pennington hissed at his ear. "I'll just have to make sure you get there."

Pennington used his grip on the already disoriented blond to bash the back of his head into the wall.

Cloud moaned with pain and went limp. Pennington hoisted him over one shoulder and pushed open the door. He took Cloud to the infirmary and let the techs take him after telling them Cloud had been injured in class then fell down the stairs while stupidly trying to make his own way to the medical department. Once his task was complete the big Costan ducked back out before he could be questioned further.

"Looks like he concussed himself pretty good," one of the techs said after lifting one closed eyelid and shining a penlight at it. "Better call the doc."

"No need, gentlemen," an oily, amused voice interrupted. Professor Hojo entered the room with Cloud's chart already in hand. "I was informed by an instructor that a SOLDIER cadet would be coming in for treatment. I'll take it from here."

Any objection the techs might have had was silenced by the implacable little smile the professor directed at them. They only watched as he rolled the gurney into another part of the unit that led to the lab. As soon as Hojo was out of sight one of the techs shivered and rubbed at his arms.

"Gods but he's a creepy bastard! Wonder why he's going to treat the kid instead of letting the doctor handle it?"

"Doesn't matter," the eldest tech replied. "We're not here to question him. Shinra pretty much gives him free reign to do what he wants with any SOLDIER. You might want to take my advice. You'll last longer in this job if you learn not to ask too many questions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud woke up when Verse gently shook his shoulder. He opened bleary eyes to see his friend kneeling next to his bunk with a styrofoam bowl in his hands.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

Cloud gingerly touched his temple and found that the lump that had previously been there was considerably smaller and didn't hurt nearly as much. The nausea was gone, too, and the scented steam rising from the bowl made his stomach gurgle in response.

"Yeah, it's not bad at all. Thanks, Verse," Cloud added as he sat up and took the bowl. He sipped from it and was relieved that his stomach seemed to accept it. Actually, he didn't feel bad at all, just a little headachy and there was a stinging pain on the inside of his left arm.

"Did you just sleep all afternoon?"

Cloud paused in his eating and frowned. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten back to the barracks, but obviously he had done so. "I...guess I did."

"I'll leave you to the soup then. I want to get to the showers before those guys use all the hot water." Verse patted Cloud's shoulder and whistled a cheerful tune as he left.

Cloud sat for a moment longer, trying to remember how he'd gotten back. Nothing. He couldn't recall a thing. The blond finished his soup and lay again on his lonely, narrow bunk. Longing for the warmth and reassuring presense of his lovers made him curl into the pillow. He hoped Zack and Reno made it back safely and soon.


End file.
